My Darling
by MorganLeigh0729
Summary: One day, Peeta would get her. One day, she would submit. One day, she would be his. Peeta has be stalking her for so long, it's finally time to strike and kidnap Katniss Everdeen. He needed to appease his delusional mind and satisfy his craziness. And there was only one way to do so. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I had no intentions of writing or updating anything on this site for a while. But, at the moment, my life is a complete shit show. I feel like I'm going to fall apart at any moment. All it took was one three-minute phone call for me to go from completely composed to breaking down and crying for nearly a half hour. I don't remember was I was looking at but this idea just kind of just popped into my mind. I'm kind of a quiet Keeta/Everlark shipper. I've never really written a Keeta fanfiction. Typically, when I write Keeta, it's in the background of a Clato, or Foxel fanfic. I guess I'm going to try my hand at some Keeta fanfiction. Every line break signals a switch of POV between Katniss and Peeta. By the way, just for the purpose of this fanfic, Peeta is taller than Katniss. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

My Darling

Peeta POV

I'm watching her again. She's with her friends again. They're sitting in their usual spots, at their usual table, and with their usual drinks. They're doing what they usual do. I's assuming those binders contain homework. It's just about five. The black-haired girl should be checking her phone, packing up her stuff, and heading out where her boyfriend should be waiting to drive her home. Sure enough, she pulls out her phone, packs up her stuff, then leaves to meet a blonde boy in his car. Any minute now, the redhead and the blonde should pack up and leave together to walk home. Just as predicted, the two packed up and left the building. The brunette, like always, stays to finish her work. Her brown hair was put into it's usual braid. She was wearing her black jacket with gold mockingjay emblem. On the back, the jacket reads _Panem High Mockingjays._ She and her friends are all still in high school. However, unlike usual, her phone rings. She answers it with her melodic voice.

"Hey Madge. What did you forget?" she asked. "How the hell did we forget? Oh my god. Is Cato dropping Clove off at your house? Good. I'm assuming Foxy is just stopping at your house and not continuing to your house. Great. I'll call my mom and let her know. I'm on my way now. Anything you need me to pick up on the way? Alright. I'll be there is like ten minutes. See you soon. Bye."

She set her phone down on the table and I noticed the case. It was black with a flame design and a gold 3-D mockingjay on the case. She zipped up the black and red binder and put it into her backpack before putting her phone into her pocket and grabbing her coffee. She left the building and started to walk in the redhead and blonde's usual direction. Her schedule has changed. I don't know this schedule. I need to follow her if I plan to execute my plan tonight. I grab my coffee and start to leave the building. I follow the girl for three blocks before she stopped but I didn't notice. I accidently ran into her. She quickly whipped around.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"No, no. It's quite alright. I'm Katniss," she greeted.

Katniss. That name suited her.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss. I'm Peeta," I introduced.

"Are you heading this way? You might want to thank me for stopping you before you walked into traffic."

I smiled. Just then, the walk light came on. Katniss and I rushed across the street.

"Since you're heading this way, would you like to walk with me?" Katniss asked.

So she's trusting. Perfect.

"Sure. Why not?"

Katniss and I walked in silence until she stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, this is my turn off. My friends and I have an assignment due tomorrow for drama and we haven't finished it yet," she explained.

She wove as she walked down the driveway to her friend's, Madge's, house. I made a mental note of the address.

406 Rebel Road.

I picked up my pace to a sprint. I sprinted to the end of the block then turned around and sprinted back to the coffee shop where I left my car. I drove out to my place which was in the middle of the forest, an hour from anywhere. **(A/N Hey! I didn't realize I was talking about my home town right now. Sorry about ruining the intense atmosphere.)** I grab what I am going to need to pull off the perfect capture. I grabbed my cloth, my bottle of secret substance, handcuff, rope, and a large red blanket. I drove back into town and parked a block away from Katniss' friend's house. I know which direction her house is so I park that way.

...

Two in the morning. These girls better have their drama routine nailed because this is ridiculous. They have school in the morning. Just then, I notice the door of Madge's house open and three people walk down the walkway. One takes off each direction while the third runs across the road to a car that parked there about five minutes ago. The car drives away and the redhead disappears into a house a couple houses away from Madge's. When Katniss was walking towards my car, I opened my bottle of chloroform and drenched the cloth. As soon as Katniss is at my trunk, I open the door and grab Katniss. I wrapped my right arm around her and place the cloth over her face. She tried screaming but it was pointless. The cloth didn't completely muffle her but she was quiet enough the neighbors weren't about to wake up.

"Shh," I whispered to her. "Just give in."

As I was saying that, Katniss started to go limp in my arms. She collapsed against me completely and I knew she was out like a light. I picked her up and laid her in the backseat of my car. I handcuffed her wrists together and tied her ankles. I then took the red blanket and laid it over her body she it looked like she was sleeping in the back of my car. I grabbed her backpack which came off her shoulder in her struggle. I opened it and looked for anything that wasn't going to help my case. She had a binder, a pencil case, a script, and a couple other various items. I then came to what I was looking for.

Her phone.

She had an iPhone and those could be tracked.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I whispered.

I threw the phone against the ground as hard as possible. The screen shattered and I knew it wasn't going to turn on again any time soon. I climbed into the front seat of my car with the phone in my had. I drove the block to Madge's house and threw Katniss' phone into the bushes in Madge's front yard before pulling a U-turn and heading to my house.

* * *

Where the fuck am I? This room has a modern yet classic red and gold theme. I've never seen this room ever in my life. I look around again for any clue of where I could be. There was no sign. However, my eyes landed on my black and orange trimmed backpack. I scampered and grabbed it. I started to dump everything out of the bag looking for my phone. I guess my captor isn't stupid. Whoever they were, they took my phone. I walk towards the window and draw back to red and gold curtains. All I can see for miles in trees. I'm in the middle of a fucking forest. My mind can't stop wandering.

Who took me? Why did they take me? What are they planning to do to me? Am I ever going to see my friends again? Am I going to die?

I take a large inhale at the last thought. What if this person is planning to kill me? Am I never going to see Clove, Foxy, or Madge again? What about Prim? My mom and dad won't raise her properly. My mom has mental health issues and my dad has his own problems. I've been raising Prim pretty much her whole life. I can't let anything happen to her.

I need to get out of here.

I turn to run to the door but I got caught when the door was just three feet from my grasp. I looked down and noticed a chain around the ankle that's attached to the bed. I desperately tried to get out of the chain and escape but it wasn't giving.

I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw that blonde boy that ran into my the other day.

"Peter," I hissed.

"Peeta," he corrected.

"What are you doing here? More importantly, why am I here? What are you planning on doing with me?" I demanded.

"Oh Katniss. I don't think you understand-"

"No shit Sherlock," I interrupted.

"I've brought you here to make sure you are treated the way you deserve to be treated. I will make you my wife and we're going to live together and be a happy family," he explained as though it was obvious.

"You're delusional. Besides, I have a boyfriend," I lied.

"Please don't lie to me, Katniss. I know you don't. How long do you think I've been observing you?"

"You've been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. I would call it watching you to make sure you're safe."

I started to back away from him. I backed away until I tripped and landed on the bed.

"Come now, Katniss. You don't have to be scared of me," he offered.

"You're a psychopath," I hissed.

He smiled at me.

"You don't know the half of it, Darling," he whispered before slipping away.

* * *

"I'm not crazy. I'm not a psychopath. God wants us to be together. I'm just following his wishes," I rehearsed to myself as I prepared food for Katniss.

I grabbed a bottle of red wine and took the cork out. I poured some into the wine glass beside her water glass. I carried the tray that contained soup, toast, wine, and water up to Katniss' room. I opened the door and saw Katniss sitting on her with her knees to her chest. She looked up just enough to see it was me who came into her room. I set the tray on her desk then sat on her bed.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not a psychopath. God wants us to be together. I'm just following his wishes," I told her.

"How delusional are you?" she demanded.

"Not at all."

"You are totally fucking wrong. You need to let me go. You need to let me return to my normal life."

"Katniss, Maybe you're the delusional one. We need to be together."

I stood up and quick left the room before she had a chance to respond.

* * *

I stood up and walked towards the tray of food Peeta left on my desk. I don't trust it. He was willing to kidnap me so he's probably willing to drug my food then rape me while I'm unconscious. He's crazy. He's fucking crazy. He needs to let me go. I need to go home. The first thing I'll do when I get home is hg my friends and Prim. I'm going to post a bunch of shit of Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. I'm going to let my friends drag me to a party. I need my phone just to text Clove, Foxface, and Madge to tell them I'm okay. I don't know what time it is but considering that Peeta gave me soup as opposed to breakfast foods and the sun is high in the sky, it's probably the afternoon. I need to tell them that I'm alive and I won't be there to present our drama project. And that they should probably write and rehearse a new play. When the door opens, I don't even bother to look at Peeta. I grab the wine glass and whip it at Peeta's head. It smashed on the wall behind him.

"Come now, Katniss. The sooner you submit and realize we're meant to be together, the sooner you'll get your chains off," Peeta offered.

"Fuck you, you psychopathic asshole! Let me go! Let me go home! I'm not submitting! How old are you? I'm sixteen!"

"I'm only 21, Katniss. Just accept the fact that God wants us to be together."

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"He told me."

"You really are crazy."

"Come now, Katniss."

"It's not gonna happen."

"Just accept it. It will be easier for both of us."

I grabbed the plate the toast was resting on and threw it at him. However, he managed to leave the room before the plate hit the door.

* * *

Sitting in my art room gave me a chance to think. I was sitting at my easel staring at the blank canvas in front of me. I find muse in painting my dear, lovely Katniss. I paint her beautiful face with all of its sharp features. I pairing her braid with intricate details. I painted her in her school jacket because she always looked beautiful when she wore it.

One day she'll realize we are meant to be together.

One day.

Hopefully one day soon.

* * *

Clove POV

"Okay, seriously, where the fuck was that bitch today?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Clove. She's probably just sick," Foxface offered.

"Then why didn't she text one of us?"

"Who knows?" Madge stated. "You just need to calm down."

"Call her if you really want to know where she is," Foxface suggested.

I smiled and whipped my phone out. I pressed call on Katniss' contact but it went immediately to voicemail.

"No answer," I explained.

We arrived at Madge's house and started to walk up towards the front door. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw an iPhone thrown into the bushes. It was smashed but it had a mockingjays case on it and a black diamond sticker on the home button.

That was Katniss' iPhone.

 **Do I dare be a bitch and end it here? Yup. I guess so. It's two in the morning. Thanks for reading this. As of the current moment, this is the end of this. Please review and favorite. I love you guys so much. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back already. Two updates with twelve hours, I'm crazy. I've honestly forgotten how much of an antidote writing is for me. I guess that's my clue that I should keep writing this or at the very least writing something. This is amazing how much writing helps me when I'm in a rough patch. I'm completely losing my mind and I've never actually had enough guts to continue something I planned to be a one-shot where I can leave people on a cliff hanger and let them come up with their own ending, However, you guys aren't having any of my bullshit. Fine! I'll keep writing. Here's chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own Cephas.**

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

Why does she need to make this harder than it needs to be? Why can't she understand this is what's best for both of us? We're meant to be. I love her and she will soon love me. I lean against the wall beside her door. I finally take a deep breath and push open the door. I need to check on her. She's curled up in bed, fast asleep. I grab her tray off her desk then walk over to her bed. I sit down then lean down to kiss her on the forehead. Before I can do so, her eyes pop open and she grabs the chain and wraps it around her neck, trying to choke me.

"Give the key you Fucker!" she screamed.

I quickly released one hand and elbowed her in the stomach. She released the chain and I slapped her. She was laying on her bed breathing heavy.

"Please Katniss. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

I noticed she was crying.

"Don't cry, Darling. However, next time I come in here, we need to have a civil conversation. Believe me, Darling. This conversation will be good for the both of us."

I grabbed the discarded tray and walked down to the kitchen. I placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then polished the tray. I walked back up the stairs but I went into my bedroom. I pulled off my t-shirt and changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants. I crawled under my own covers and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I half expected Peeta to be siting on my bed. However, he wasn't even in my room. I walked to the window and drew the blinds. I walked over to my desk and sat in the chair. I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on the desk. I placed my face on my fist while I tapped my fingers on the desk. My door opened and Peeta walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Are you going to attack me?" he asked.

I shook my head. Attacking him would be pointless and it wouldn't get me anywhere. He carried the tray and set it down on the desk.

"Ready to have our civil conversation?"

"No."

"Come now, Darling. It will be better for both of us."

I turned and looked out the window as Peeta pulled a chair up to my desk. I looked back at him.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"I've decided we will be having a point system," he explained.

"A point system?"

"Yes. You'll earn points for different things. Five points for not attacking me when I come into the room, five points for eating your entire me with no arguments, and five points for talking honestly to me. However, whenever you anger me, you will lose ten points. Whenever you attack me, you'll lose twenty points. You'll receive certain for reaching different milestones. You are at zero right now. By the way, if you ever get into the negative points, you will be punished," he explained.

I swallowed. Punished? That's pretty broad.

"Okay. So what are these levels?"

He slid me a piece of paper.

 _100 points: Book of choice_

 _200 points: Music of choice_

 _300 points: Movie night of choice_

 _400 points: Book series of choice_

 _500 points: MP3 player full of music_

 _600 points:_ _Monitored phone call with friend_

 _700 points: Walk around the house_

 _800 points: Walk around the property_

 _900 points: Unmonitored day within the house_

 _1000 points: No more ankle chain_

I dropped my jaw.

"I only need a thousand points to get rid of this stupid ankle chain?" I asked.

"Yup. But, I should mention that when you get to a thousand points, there will be some other limitations. For example. If you try to run away, your family and friends will mysteriously "disappear" and never reappear," Peeta added. "And, when you reach a thousand, we are getting married so I know I can trust you."

I bit my lip. Is getting this stupid chain off worth being married to that asshole?

Yes.

This chain is hell.

I need my freedom.

"Okay. But I need you to promise that you won't go back on these."

"I promise."

* * *

I stoke Katniss' cheek then kiss her forehead before leaving the room. I go back to my art room and take the painting of Katniss off the easel and hide it among my other paintings. I grab a blank canvas and set it up on my easel. I grab my watercolor palette and start painting a watercolor background. Once the background is finished, I grab some black acrylic paint and a large paintbrush. I spatter black paint in a diagonal line from one corner to the opposite. It was to represent the darkness in the light.

The darkness is Katniss being difficult.

The light will be our happy future together.

* * *

Foxface POV **(A/N I'm going to end all chapters with a POV of one of Katniss' friends. You'll see why.)**

"I swear, I'm not crazy. It looked like Kat's phone!" Clove yelled.

"Then go grab it and bring it here!" Madge yelled.

"I don't want to touch it and put my fingerprints on it!"

"Why?"

"Maybe she was kidnapped and her phone has the fingerprints of her kidnapper on it!"

I suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Wait a minute. Clove, isn't your brother a cop?"

"Ya?"

"And Madge, your dad is the mayor so you would be able to get access to all property records?"

"Probably."

"Let's go get Clove back."

Madge understood. She ran to the kitchen and gabbed a freezer bag and a set of tongs. We ran outside and I used the tongs to put the phone into the freezer bag. I zipped the bag shut. We ran to Madge's car. Madge got into the driver's seat, I got into the passenger seat, and Clove jumped into the back. We drive to the police station where Cephas worked. We met the receptionist.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she greeted.

"We're here to see Officer Sevina," Clove stated firmly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but we need to report a missing persons case and hand in some evidence."

"Well-"

"Clove?" a voice interrupted.

We turned and saw Clove's brother standing in the doorway.

"We need to speak to you," Clove said.

"Oh course. Angeline, mark this down and make sure we aren't disturbed."

We followed Cephas into his office. Clove and I sat down while Madge stood between us.

"What can I help you ladies with?" Cephas asked.

"We need to do two things. First, we need to report Katniss Everdeen as missing," I started.

"Pause right there. Katniss is missing? When was she last seen?"

"She was last seen around 2AM this morning," Madge explained.

"Ladies, if she hasn't been missing for 24 hours, it's not-"

I cut Cephas off by setting the bag on his desk.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Katniss' phone. It's been shattered and thrown into the bushes at Magde's house. It wasn't dropped, it was clearly thrown into the bushes. We're scared for Kat's safety. Come on, Cephas. Can you at least dust the phone for finger prints and see if you can find any that don't belong to Katniss. If so, can you figure out who they belong to?" Clove requested.

Cephas looked down at the phone.

"Alright. Please wait in the lobby."

 _*Two hours later*_

"Ladies?" Cephas called.

We looked up and Cephas signaled for us to follow him. We walked into his office and he sighed.

"We found Katniss' finger prints on there. However, we found some fingerprints on there that belonged to a male we identified as a Mr. Peeta Mellark," Cephas explained.

"Graet. Now we just-"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Clove. I'm not finished. Peeta's parents and brothers passed away in a car crash two years ago. After that Peeta disappeared. No one has any clue where he is," Cephas explained.

We thanked Cephas and left.

"Now what?" I asked as we got into Madge's car.

"We go check out all records. Just because Peeta disappeared doesn't mean all traces of the Mellarks disappeared," Madge said logically.

"Let's just hope for the best," Clove suggested.

 **And that's where I'm going to end it for today. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright. I should be asleep. However, I've had a really rough night and sleep doesn't seem to be the answer. Has anyone ever considered that "Maybe if you go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning" is the human version of "Have you tried turning it off then turning it back on"? I'm sorry. That's just how I'm feeling right now. Sorry. My dad actually called me tonight and I haven't heard his voice in quite some time. I almost lost it when I was on the phone with him. I'm trying to be strong and I'm apparently a really good actress. I'm not as strong as I'm appearing. I'm falling apart. I'm hanging together by a thread. I need something. Whether it be a person, a puppy, or food, I don't know. I could very well just need a large deep dish cheese pizza with pizza based pizza sauce. Okay, I'm making myself hungry and Cutthroat Kitchen in the background isn't helping the case. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't- You know what? Just read the last one. I'm too tired for this shit.**

Chapter 3

Peeta POV

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you," I listened to Katniss sing through the door.

I pulled away from the door and walked into the piano room. My brother was the only person in my family who ever played the piano. Rye always trying to make me learn an instrument. Philo could sing. Rye and Philo use to play music all the time. I remember how I first saw Katniss at a town competition. They were against Katniss' friends, the black-haired one and the redhead. They came in second only to Katniss' friends. She and the blonde had nearly jumped on stage to hug their friends. They were young, maybe seven at the time.

My thought were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was my cousin, Glimmer. I answered it with a little hesitation.

"What do you want, Glim?"

"Is that any way to speak to your favorite cousin?"

"I'm not talking to Maysilee, I'm talking to you."

I heard someone burst out in laughter in the background. I assumed it was Maysilee. I heard some grumbling followed by a door slam.

"Hey Peeta. Sorry about Glim. Time of the month," Maysilee explained.

"TMI, Mays."

"Sorry but I thought I should explain."

"Please stop talking."

"Whatever. So how's pretending to be dead?"

"Amazing. I can do so many illegal things and no one will ever know."

"Peeta, what did you do?"

"What?"

"You would never say something like that unless you did something illegal."

"Well I would call what I did illegal per say but-"

"Just tell me what you did."

"I kidnapped someone."

I heard something that sounded like Maysilee spit her drink out.

"What?" she yelled.

"Relax, Maysilee."

"What are you doing to the poor guy? Are you raping him?"

"I'm not- Wait a minute. Why did you say poor guy?"

"Aren't you gay?"

"No!"

"Sorry. But that doesn't change my question."

"I'm not doing anything to HER."

"Alright, calm down. Who's the poor girl?"

"I doubt you'll know her but her name is Katniss Everdeen."

I heard Maysilee spit her drink out again.

"I hope you're drinking water or your mom is going to kill you," I pointed out.

"How stupid are you?"

"What do you mean? And how do you know her?"

"She's friends with Madge, a cousin on the other side of my family. And they are friends with Clove Sevina."

I gulped.

"Sevina? As in-"

"Yes. Sevina as is Sevina Corporations. Her dad managed a world wide agency. Also, her brother is a cop. And Madge's dad is the mayor of the town. Are you an idiot?"

I walked to the base of the stairs and stared upstairs at the hallway that lead to Katniss' room.

"I'm not. Everything is going smoothly. They'll never find me and, by that logic, they'll never find Katniss."

"Be careful, Peeta. I doth think you've thought this through."

"Don't worry about me, Maysilee. Everything will be fine."

"Better cross all your fingers. Best of luck, Peeta."

* * *

Where is he? I expected him to be here by the time I woke up. I saw a tray on the desk meaning he was in here, but he never did anything. I had sung a lullaby and I expected him to come in and start pissing me off. I'm not missing him, it's just weird. I mean, I want to start earning these points as soon as possible. Soon enough, the door opened and Peeta came into the room. I sat down at the desk and watched Peeta grab the tray.

"As me anything," I quickly stated.

"Pardon?"

"Let's get these points on the go. Ask me anything and I'll answer them honestly."

I have eaten all the pancakes Peeta prepared for me so I knew I had five points under my belt.

"Would you like more coffee or anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. He set the tray back down and pulled his chair up to the desk.

"Alright. Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, my braid slightly bobbing.

"Alright. First of all, I always saw you with those three girls. What are there names?"

"Madge Undersee, Finch-Desiree Collins, and Clove Sevina," I added.

Peeta looked shocked when I said Clove Sevina.

"Sevina? As in Sevina Corporations?" he demanded.

"Yes, Sevina as in Sevina Corporations."

"Well you have some unique friends. Getting away from friends, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes."

"Name and relation?"

"Primrose but I call her Prim. She's my little sister."

"Favorite book?"

"The Hunger Games trilogy."

"Favorite character?"

"Jennifer Lawrence."

"Why?"

"Because she and Willow remind me of myself and Prim."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Hunger Games."

"Favorite movie not based off a book?"

"Ouija."

"Why?"

"My friends and I love horror movies."

"Interesting. So you girls aren't the kind of girls to watch Mean Girls at every girl's night in?'

"Fuck no. We watch a different horror movie every time then have a competition to see who can fall asleep first. Last one to fall asleep makes breakfast smoothies and pancakes in the morning. We always hope it's Clove but it's never her."

"Thank god you aren't a girly girl," Peeta sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were a tomboy and I was going to cry if I was wrong."

I smiled at his response.

"Alright. Counting the additional five points for eating you meal, you have earned 60 points this morning. As much as I would love to keep learning about you, I can feel my phone buzzing and if it's who I think it is, I'm dead if I don't answer."

He got up and started to walk towards the door. He paused once he grabbed the handle.

"Never mind. You earned 65. I forgot I agreed to give you five point for not attacking me. By that logic, you're at 65 points."

Then, he left the room without another word.

* * *

I slipped my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Maysilee.

"Hey, Mays. What did you forget to tell me?"

"I didn't forget anything. I just wanted to see if Katniss attacked you when you went into her room. She's a fighter. She always has been."

"No, she didn't."

"I'm honestly shocked."

"Can I change the subject for a moment?"

"Go for it."

"What the fuck as you doing at Glimmer's?"

"Her dad's at rehab for drug addiction. My family's here to support hers."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Honestly, if all our mom's weren't sisters, I'm pretty sure none of our families would be holding together as well as they are."

"I know."

"What drug is it this time? Marijuana? Cocaine? Cannabis? Ecstasy? Heroin?"

"LSD."

"I feel so bad for Glim. Her dad keeps getting addicted. It's not good for anyone in the family."

"It's not. What should we do? Maybe it's time for you and I to step up and do something."

"Like what? Get her to move in with one of us?"

"Not gonna happen unless you want her in your house."

"Ya. No. I have Katniss and I don't want to have to decide between my family and my love."

"What? Don't you love your family?"

"Of course I do. However, I can't marry you guys, now can I?"

Maysilee burst into laughter and I could help but start to snicker at her contagious laughter.

* * *

Madge POV

I paced outside the door of my dad's office. Can I do this? I have to. I have to do this for Katniss. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" my father called.

I opened the door and slipped inside adjusting my laptop bag on my shoulder.

"Hi dad," I greeted.

"Hello Madge. What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, Mom told me she needed to talk to you. I think it was something about being pregnant or-"

My father cut me off by dashing out of his office. I guess I'm better at lying than I think. I shut my father's office door and lock it. Thankfully, my dad left his keys on the desk in her hurry. I grab the keys and walk over to his main filing system and unlock the cabinet labeled with an M. I quickly start looking through the files until I come across one with a sticker on it that says Mellark. I pulled the file out of the case and put it into my laptop bag with my laptop. My dad should have expected something was up. I never just carry around my laptop bag. I always have at least another bag, most commonly my backpack, with me. I shut the drawer and lock it again before throwing my dad's keys on his desk. I unlocked the door and went to leave when I ran into my dad.

"Madge, you aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Pardon?"

"Your prank wasn't funny and now your mom is mad at me. Don't worry, Sweetheart. You aren't in trouble. Just, please go do something with your friends and get out of the house and hall for a while."

"Alright. Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

I slipped out of my car and met Finch-Desiree and Clove who were waiting for me.

"You get the file?" Clove asked.

I unzipped the bag and pulled the Mellark file out. I handed it to Finch-Desiree.

"Text Cephas that we'll be there in twentyish minutes and we have the Mellark family file," I told Clove.

...

We pulled into the police station and walked into the entry where Cephas was waiting for us.

"Follow me," he stated.

We followed Cephas to his office where we placed the file down on his desk. Cephas opened it and started reading the files.

"Alright. Family of five, two parents and three sons. Parents and the oldest two boys were killed in a car crash. Peeta, youngest of the three boys, disappeared after the funerals and no one has seen them since. However, the family has property in the middle of the-" Cephas paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. How di you three get your hands on these files?"

"Not important. Continue?" I stated quickly.

"Right. The family has property in the middle of the forest. It was left to Peeta and we can only assume that's where he's hiding out," Cephas finished.

We all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I'll get this case, the evidence, and the Mellark file submitted ASAP and we'll get to work on this as soon as we can get a search warrant," Cephas said.

"Thank you so much, Ceph," Clove thanked.

"Don't thank me yet. This could take a while, depending on how smoothly everything goes."

 **Okay. It's just about 2:30 in the morning. I'm going to lay in bed. Goodnight and see you next update. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi guys. So I'm done my online course for the semester meaning I have a spare second period of the morning. How will I use it? Naps? Complaining that my best friends took actual classes during second period (science and cosmetology)? Updating a Fanfiction I first uploaded at two in the morning? Letting my wild mind consider how bad circumstances are? Daydreaming? Maybe I should use this class for this. At least I'll be doing something productive. I still haven't decided whether or not I'm quitting Fanfiction or not. I hate bringing this up because it makes me seem like I'm giving up. I promise I'm not giving up on this. It's all based on circumstances. With all the circumstances, the balance of this account is in delicate balance. I've already decided what I'm going to do if I quit, just to bring my account to a full circle. Believe me, my idea is so crazy, it just might work. Alright, I just looked up and saw that I'm just kind of talking at this moment for the sake of adding onto this so here is chapter 4 of My Darling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own Cephas and Jett.**

Chapter 4

Peeta POV

I peaked into Katniss' room to make sure she is actually asleep. Once I knew she was asleep, I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed. The phone on my nightstand buzzed to life and I groaned. Who felt the need to text me at 1 in the morning? I grab the phone and turn the brightness way down before looking at the message.

 _Warning. They're getting REALLY close to finding you._

I groaned again, looking at the message ID. It was my good friend, Jett. However, he also happened to be Clove's twin.

 _Peeta: You're kidding, right? If they find us, everything will be ruined._

 _Jett: I know. But this is your fault. I warned you that Clove doesn't know how to sit back and do nothing and that Cephas is a cop. Unless we can throw them off your trail, we're pretty much screwed._

 _Peeta: How are you screwed? You weren't the one executing the grab._

 _Jett: I know but Cephas and the other officers will go through your phone to make sure you have no one on the inside. That person is me._

I sighed, knowing Jett was right. He was in danger just as much danger as me. Just then, another text came through.

 _Jett: Listen man, I want to help you, you know I do. However, you were sloppy with the grab. Sure, no one saw you, but you touched the phone without gloves. You weren't careful. Plus, you threw the phone into MADGE'S bushes. Any neighbor would have been better. I want to help you fulfill your dreams, but I can't if you are this sloppy when it comes to the basics._

My mind drifted back to the first text Jett sent me tonight.

 _Peeta: What do your sister and her friends have on me?_

 _Jett: Everything they need. Your history, your fingerprints, and your location. They're already plotting how to get there._

 _Peeta: Hypothetically, if my file was lost, or, let's say, burned, would they still be able to find me?_

 _Jett: Probably not. They're working out of your file and they haven't made an copies of your information. Plus, they keep all their notes in the folder._

 _Peeta: Too bad I can't leave Katniss unattended or I would go burn my files._

 _Jett: I understand what you're getting at, however, I don't think I can do it. The file barely leaves one of the girls' sights but when they do leave it unattended, it's under lock and key._

 _Peeta: You need to try. I can't lose her. I love her._

 _Jett: I know. I'll do my best but I'll need time._

 _Peeta: 24 hours work for you?_

 _Jett: Maybe._

 _Peeta: I maybe means possibility and that's all I need._

I put my phone to sleep before curling up under my blanket. Jett needed to get rid of my file. I thought the town would have gotten rid of it after I disappeared but I guess they didn't. There was hope because I never showed up anywhere else. I still could have been in town. As I fall asleep, I dream of the grab going a different way. A way in which the current friend situation wouldn't be happening.

 _Two in the morning. These girls better have their drama routine nailed because this is ridiculous. They have school in the morning. Just then, I notice the door of Madge's house open and three people walk down the walkway. One takes off each direction while the third runs across the road to a car that parked there about five minutes ago. The car drives away and the redhead disappears into a house a couple houses away from Madge's. When Katniss was walking towards my car, I opened my bottle of chloroform and drenched the cloth. As soon as Katniss is at my trunk, I open the door and grab Katniss. I wrapped my right arm around her and place the cloth over her face. She tried screaming but it was pointless. The cloth didn't completely muffle her but she was quiet enough the neighbors weren't about to wake up._

 _"Shh," I whispered to her. "Just give in."_

 _As I was saying that, Katniss started to go limp in my arms. She collapsed against me completely and I knew she was out like a light. I picked her up and laid her in the backseat of my car. I handcuffed her wrists together and tied her ankles. I then took the red blanket and laid it over her body she it looked like she was sleeping in the back of my car. I grabbed her backpack which came off her shoulder in her struggle. I opened it and looked for anything that wasn't going to help my case. She had a binder, a pencil case, a script, and a couple other various items. I then came to what I was looking for._

 _Her phone._

 _She had an iPhone and those could be tracked._

 _"I'm sorry, Katniss," I whispered._

 _I pulled on a pair of thick leather gloves before I threw the phone against the ground as hard as possible. The screen shattered and I knew it wasn't going to turn on again any time soon. I immediately pulled a U-turn and drive towards the lake on the other end of town. Once I'm there. I throw the phone out into the lake, it nearly reaching the middle. I then jumped into my car and drove in the direction of my house._

My blue eyes pop open. Why couldn't the grab be executed that perfectly?

* * *

I open my eyes and roll over to the other side of the bed. Judging by the fresh tray if food on my desk, Peeta's already up and has been here. I sit up and start stretching. I'm not use to this bed and I don't know f I like it or not. You don't appreciate the little thing in life until they are taken away from you and you're forced into a situation you don't want to be in.

This is my situation.

There is no obvious escape.

I am trapped.

I am a victim.

This is where I am going to die.

Everything and everyone I've ever loved have been stripped away from me.

All I can do in the situation is hope for the best and an escape.

After all, hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

I can't give up.

I can't give in.

I need to be stronger than I ever have been in my entire life.

This is either the beginning or the end.

And it's my choice.

* * *

It was around seven at night when Jett texted me back.

 _Jett: Clove, Foxface, and Madge have left for a movie. It's be three hours before they get back. I'm going in. Wish me luck._

And hour later, he expanded.

 _Jett: The deed is done. The Mellark file, along with everything my sister and her friends have made for notes, are gone. Peeta Mellark no longer exists. Time to leave the house to make sure I can't be blamed._

 _Peeta: May the odds be ever in your favor._

 _Jett: And to you._

 _Peeta: Wait a minute. Did you ever take those photos for me?_

 _Jett: Yes I did. Sorry I forgot to send them. Sending them now._

The pictures of Clove, Foxface, and Madge came through. You could tell Jett took them without the girls' permission because they were all doing other thing at the time. I hit print and the photos immediately started to print the the printer I have in my office. Once all three were out, I pinned them to my plotting board under their names.

These friends of Katniss are starting to become bigger pains in my ass than I thought.

* * *

Clove POV

As soon as we arrive at my house, we bolted up the stairs. I don't know what it was about the movie, but something stunk an idea in me. The exact answer to getting Katniss out alive and with minimal injuries. Peeta would be arrested and it would be the end of this. I suddenly remember Jett's home for the weekend.

"Jett!" I yell out the door. "We're back."

"Clove," Madge laughs while looking at my phone. "Jett went out shortly after we left."

"What?" I ask.

I pull the phone from Madge's hands and look at the message.

 _Twin Brubber: Went out. Don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up._

 _Clove: Wow. Cryptic much. Where are you?_

 _Twin Brubber: Don't worry about it._

 _Clove: I am worrying about it._

 _Twin Brubber: I'm in town for the weekend so I decided to meet up with some friends. Problem?_

 _Clove: Calm down. Just making some you were doing drugs on some street corner. Just to be safe, we might need Cephas to do a drug test on you when you get home. ;)_

 _Twin Brubber: Whatever. See you whenever I get back. Bye._

 _Clove: Bye._

"You did put the file where we normally put it, correct?" Foxface asked from the locked drawer in my desk.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"The files gone along with all of our notes," she stated with fear and concern lacing her voice.

"What?' I yelled.

I dropped my phone and ran to the desk. Sure enough, my one locked drawer was empty.

"How is this possible? I brought the key to the movie with us," I exclaimed.

"We were gone for three hours. That's more than enough time for Peeta to come here, get into the desk, and steal his files," Foxface sighed.

"How would he know?" Madge whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"How would he know we're researching him and we have all this information?" Madge pointed out.

"That's obvious," I scoffed. "We're Kat's best friends. In preparation for kidnapping her, he would need to know her schedule to keep tabs on her. He also had to keep tabs on us because of our major roles in Kat's life. He's been keeping these tabs for longer than we expected to make sure we aren't digging ourselves into this. He knew and he took those extra few steps to make sure we can't do anything."

Just then, my phone buzzed to life with a new text. I picked it up to see it was a text from Cephas.

 _Ceph:_ _We have a new issue. Someone hacked into the town system and the police system and wiped the Mellark files from the entire city._

"Well that's just great. Cephas just texted me. Now only did we lose our paper copy of the Mellark files, but a hacker deleted the electronic ones from the city and the police. We're back to square one," I growled.

"This is going to be impossible," Madge sighed as she collapsed on my bed.

 **You all didn't think I was going to make finding Katniss and Peeta _that_ easy? Did you? If you did, hi, welcome to my profile. I'm The Other Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you all. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing anything for so long. During my second period, I've been either going for coffee at a new place in my home town or been being used as a model for the cosmetology class. Not fun. So back on track of this story, someone asked why would Jett be helping Peeta. That is a good question. I actually prepared an excuse for you guys that I've completely forgotten. I was going to type it out but I got distracted and now here we are. I think it was something about trying to get revenge on Clove or something like that. I will try to write as much as I can. Wish me luck. Also, this may seem completely random, but my nails are currently a neon yellow and I'm just dying because I love it so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything you recognize. I do, however, own Jett and Cephas.**

Chapter 5

Peeta POV

 _Jett: Heading out today so I won't be able to be your ear on the inside. Sorry. I would stick around for longer but Clove and her friends are already too suspicious of me._

 _Peeta: It's alright. But we do need to focus on the fact that you can't trust your sister. She's dangerous._

 _Jett: Clearly. She almost cut off my ear to convince me to tell her the truth. I'm not Van Gogh! I like my ears!_

I burst out laughing at that statement.

 _Peeta: Before you go, I need one final favor from you._

 _Jett: Oh god. What?_

 _Peeta: The girls plan at your house, correct?_

 _Jett: Typically. Yes. Mainly because our parents are never home and it's the easiest way for Cephas to find them._

 _Peeta: Do you guys have any spare keys?_

 _Jett: A couple. However, they're on key rings._

 _Peeta: First, set up that wireless camera I gave you in your sister's room. I swear I won't watch her change. Then, I need you to put the keys somewhere where I could get them without being seen._

 _Jett: I can just bring the keys to your place? It's just slightly out of the way of the way I'm travelling. It'd be safer and guarantee someone doesn't pick them up by mistake. This way, I can tell you which key unlocks what._

 _Peeta: That would be awesome._

 _Jett: Just out of curiosity, why do you need a set of keys for my house?_

 _Peeta: I need to take precautions._

 _Jett: Alright. Well I'm packing now so I should be at your place in a couple hours._

 _Peeta: Great. See you then._

* * *

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange thing have happened here, no stranger it would be. If we met, at midnight, in the hanging tree," I sung to myself.

It had been days since Peeta trying to make any sort of contact with me. He delivers my meals then leave before I can say anything. It's weirding me out. He clearly is doing something he doesn't want me to know about. It's so-

The door swung open, tearing me from my thought process. Peeta walked in and set a gold covered book in front of me.

"Congratulations. You've reached your first milestone. I figured your book of choice would be The Hunger Games so I took the liberty of getting it for you," Peeta said flatly.

He didn't say anything else as he turned away from me and left the room again.

"Peeta!" I called.

The blonde poked his head back into the room.

"Yes, darling?" he asked.

"You've been kind of ignoring me. How the hell do you expect me to hit these milestones if you refuse to talk to me? I want to earn these points. I would like to try to get this chain off. What is going on?" I demanded.

Peeta stepped fully into the room and leaned on the wall by the door.

"Katniss, I want to help you, I really do. The thing is, I need to make sure you can reach these milestones without being interrupted. As soon as I can take my precautions, I'm all yours and these milestones will be very attainable," he explained.

Suddenly, the doorbell ringed. It made no sense. We had to be hours from anywhere. How did someone find the house? By the look on Peeta's face, he not only knew what was going on, but he set this up.

"Speaking of which, my saving grace has arrived. I need to go speak to him. Do not worry Katniss, he is not here to hurt you but to help me."

With that, Peeta left the room again and clearly wasn't coming back for a while.

"I don't think you understand, Peeta," I said to myself. "If he's helping you, he's hurting me."

* * *

I answer the door to see Jett standing there. He had a smirk on his face.

"Were you followed?" I asked out of concern.

"Oh yeah. Clove, Cephas, Foxface, and Madge all followed me. They knew I wasn't," Jett cut himself off. "No shit they didn't follow me. They think I'm just heading back to campus."

I sighed. I moved aside so Jett could slip into the entryway.

"Is there any chance Katniss will see me?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"She's under multiple locks and keys. Trust me. You're good. So what key opens what?"

He pulled out a key ring that had eight different keys on it. They were all color-coded.

"Eight? Isn't that a bit of an overkill?" I asked, unamused.

"No. Trust me. You'll need them all."

I showed him to the kitchen where we sat at the table.

"Okay, the gold key unlocks the front door and the silver unlocks the back. The red key is a key to Foxface's house, in the off chance you need to get in there. The light blue key gives to access to Madge's house, the dark blue to town hall because you may be able to find her there. The dark purple key will give you access to Clove's room. She may lock the door but, if you need in there, the dark purple key unlocks it. The light purple key will give you access to the locked drawer in Clove's desk. Finally, the black key will give you access to Cephas' house. If you ever need in there for any reason, black key," Jett explained.

"How did you get all these?" I demanded.

"I'm a lot swifter than people think," he admitted.

"Still, mayor office? Locked desk drawer?" I asked. "That's really fucking impressive."

"Thanks," he laughed.

"How aren't you in jail?"

"Like I said before, I'm swifter than people think. But, I really should go before Clove tries to call me and trace my location. See you."

"Bye. Thanks for everything you've done."

"No problem."

With that, Jett ducked out of the room. I listened the front door slam. I pulled my phone and started to play music. It was the only thing that could keep me sane at a time like this.

 _I think the universe is on my side_  
 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_  
 _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_  
 _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_  
 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing oh, la, la, La_  
 _You make a girl go oh oh_  
 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_

 _And I see colors in a different way_  
 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_  
 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 _You make me sing oh, la, la, la_  
 _You make a girl go oh oh_  
 _I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright (oh) so bright_  
 _And I get lost (oh) in your eyes_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_  
 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_  
 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_  
 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right*_  
 _'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_  
 _Bright, so bright_  
 _And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

This song felt like it was talking to me. It was saying that everything would be okay.

* * *

Foxface POV

Clove threw another vase at the wall. I didn't blame her, I felt like doing the same.

"How could he do this to me? And Cephas? And the whole Sevina family? Does he realize what this is going to do to our reputation?" Clove screamed.

"Maybe it's time to stop smashing vases," Madge suggested.

"Do you blame her?" I asked. "her brother is working against us. It wasn't Peeta who burned our files, it was Jett. He came home to help Peeta!"

"How do we know this for sure?" Madge asked.

"I went through his fucking phone while he was distracted. Not only has he be in constant contact with him, he's been helping him. He's been trying to fuck us over," Clove yelled.

"Clove, you can keep swearing, just cool it on the yelling. Do you want the neighbors to know Jett's a traitor?" I asked.

"I want to go to the top of the highest mountain and shout it to the world," she growled.

Suddenly, her door opened and Cephas appeared.

"I got your text. What's so urgent?" he asked.

"Peeta isn't working alone," Clove quickly explained.

"What? How do you know this? Who is it?"

"I'll answer it with one little sentence. Jett is now a traitor to the family as he has been helping Peeta," Clove explained.

"Why would you know this?"

"I went through his phone," Clove admitted.

"I'll call Jett and make up some big excuse to why he needs to come home. When he gets back, we'll go through his phone and, if he really is involved with this all, take him in for questioning," Cephas offered.

"Do it. Just make it big. He won't come home for just anything."

"Are you okay with 'being badly hurt and in the hospital'?" Cephas asked.

"Make it bullet wounds or a slit throat and I'm in. We need to catch this asshole."

Cephas nodded and left the room. I walked up behind Clove and put an arm around her.

"Listen here. We're going to catch Jett then you guys can disown him. I know it must be rough to realize he was involved with the kidnapping of one of you best friends," I sympathized.

"He's going down," she whispered.

 **Okay. I'm going to end it here. Please review, favorite, and follow. Be back with another update hopefully soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this chapter is not going to be based around Keeta. But, before you click away, this chapter is detrimental to the plot. As you guys know, Clove, Foxface, Madge, and my OCs, Jett and Cephas, are very important to the plot. This chapter is going to be entirely focus around those five. After this, they may not make an appearance for a while. I've been plotting this since I updated last. You guys have no idea what we're getting into.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, and Cephas. I also own Isabelle.**

Chapter 6

Clove POV

I push my black hair back. I should have put it into a ponytail.

"What did you even tell Jett?" I asked.

I was trying to make small talk with my older brother while we waited for Jett to arrive.

"I told him that you had taken multiple bullet wounds to the chest but the shooter's unknown. However, I told him to come to my office first because he has a lot of gun knowledge and maybe he can help us identify what kind of guns these bullets came from. I also said you weren't allowed visitors at the moment," Cephas explained.

"And he didn't question why you wouldn't have sent the bullets in to be analyzed by professionals?"

"He didn't But he sounded terrified on the phone and very panicked. I don't think he was processing the information properly."

"I wouldn't either if I got a phone call saying my twin had been shot multiple times in the chest."

"Do you think he immediately turned around?"

"Probably. He should be here any moment."

Jett POV

"He shot my sister. He actually shot my sister. He tried to kill her. She was too involved with Katniss and I got her too involved with Peeta. Now, she's going to die. it's all my fault," I muttered to myself.

I parked my car outside the station and shot up the stairs. I stopped at the front desk.

"Jettison Sevina here to see Officer Sevina. It may be written as Jett Sevina, It should be Jetty-"

"Go right on it. You look exactly like Cephas' sister."

"I her twin. It would make sense."

I didn't give the woman a chance to answer before I dashed towards the offices. I ran into an officer.

"Sorry. Could you tell me where Officer Sevina's office is?"

"End of the row on the right," she growled.

I ran to and into my brother's office.

"I'm here. Can we get this shit-"

I was cut off when the door shut behind me. Clove stood there, blocked the exit.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" I asked, confused by the whole situation. "What is going on?"

"Take a seat, Jett. We'll explain everything," Cephas stated.

I hesitated.

"This feels like a police interrogation," I stated.

"It pretty much is," Clove scoffed.

"Don't scare the poor boy."

"Is this not a police interrogation? If it isn't, I've greatly misunderstood why we're here."

"Shut up Clove. This is about Jett, not you."

I sat in the chair opposite of Cephas. Clove didn't leave her position at the door. Whatever they were planning, they were planning it so I couldn't escape.

"What _is_ going on?"

"Jett, may I see your cell phone?" Cephas requested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to look through it."

"No."

"Why not? Are you hiding something? If you are, we have a problem. If not, you should have no problems letting us look through it."

"I don't have an issue, it's just, I left it in my car," I lied.

"Jett, you're a bad liar," Clove growled from the door.

"Shut up, Clove. No one asked for your two cents," I barked.

"Actually, Clove plays a bigger role in this than you think," Cephas explained.

"Let's put it this way, you can either hand your phone to Cephas without any questions or we can go through all your texts we have on paper files," Clove added.

"Everything?" I asked nervously.

"Everything. Including the nudes you send Isabelle. Don't think we want to see them, we just will be forced to see them so we can get the answers we need."

"I don't send Isabelle nudes," I laughed nervously.

"Like I said before. Bad. Liar," Clove stated.

"Fine," I growled.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tossed it onto Cephas' desk with a flick of my wrist. My older brother picked the phone up.

"What's the passcode?" he asked.

I smirked. If they didn't have my passcode, they couldn't do anything. Sure, they had the paper records, but they said they wouldn't if I handed my phone over.

"5-3-8-8," Clove interrupted.

"And how do you know that?" I demanded.

"I've gone through your phone on multiple occasions."

My jaw dropped, I looked back to Cephas who was going through something I couldn't see.

"Clove, I'm going to ask you to step out of the room," Cephas said to the girl behind me.

Clove nodded and exited the room. I could tell she wasn't going far though.

"Jett, let me explain to you how this works. Katniss Everdeen was kidnapped by a Mr. Peeta Mellark. Going through these messages you have exchanged with this male, we can tell you had involvement with the kidnapping and with making sure we have been unable to locate him. Jett, this evidence is enough to put you away for quite some time. However, we can make a deal with you. If you help us capture Peeta, your involvement will be overlooked and you will be granted freedom," Cephas explained to me.

This was a big decision. However, it didn't feel like a hard one.

Madge POV

Foxface and I were in my father's office, going through all the files to see if we could find anything that would help the case. Anything at all. My dad and mom were out of town for the weekend so we just needed to make sure no one saw us in there. Suddenly, my phone buzzed to life with a text. I grabbed it off the desk to look at the message.

 _Clove: It's official. My brther betrayed the family. He helped Peeta kidnap Kat and he doesn't feel guily about it._

 _Clove: *brother *guilty  
Sorry. Mind is running a mile a minute with all this shit going on._

 _Madge: I don't blame you. What the current situation?_

 _Clove: Jett and Cephas are in the office talking and I'm restricted to the hallway. I have no clue what Cephas is telling Jett but I hope he isn't getting out of it easy._

"Hey Madge," Foxface called. "Come look at this. It's some shit about the Mellark family accident."

 _Madge: Well I can put a little bit of good news on top of your bad news. Foxy just found some stuff on the accident._

 _Clove: That doesn't help my situation._

 _Madge: I know but it may help you relax a bit babe._

 _Clove: It really doesn't. I'm kind of feeling everything from betrayal, to denial, to everything in between._

 _Madge: Well we're going to keep looking. We'll tell you if we find anything._

 _Clove: Keep me posted. We should be just about done here._

Clove POV

I put my phone back into my pocket as Enobaria walks up to me.

"Okay, what's your problem? You're just sitting out here."

"Just waiting on my brothers," I sighed.

The woman messed up my hair before continuing on her way to work. The door to Cephas' office opened and I stood back up. hoping it was Cephas to take Jett to the cells. However, it was just Jett. I started to walk away but Jett stayed at my side.

"So I'm getting out free if I tell them everything I know about Peeta and his plans," he informed me.

I refused to look him in the eye.

"Katniss will be brought home and Peeta will be arrested then we can act like it's old times again."

That stopped me in my tracks. Jett stopped just a few steps ahead of me.

"Clove?"

"I don't think you understand, Jett," I scoffed. "Things will never be the same again. Katniss will never be the same again once she is freed. I will never be able to look at you and not consider you a traitor to the Sevina name. What you did is horrible, disgusting, embarrassing, illegal, and heartless. Jettison Victor Sevina, you are a traitor to the family. You do not deserve to bear the Sevina family name. I honestly believe that I will never be able to look you in the eyes again and consider you my twin, let alone family. I don't care what Cephas said to you. To me, you deserve to spend the rest of your life rotting away in a jail cell as some bulky black dude's bitch. I'm sure you piled up a million excuses of why you aren't a traitor and why we should forgive you, but I'm not willing to sit around for a millisecond to listen to any of them. Right now, I want you to leave and never show your face again. We're twins but we are no longer siblings."

With that, I marched past Jett with my head held high, ready to drive to the town office and help Madge and Foxface dig up any information they can on the Mellark family.

 **It's getting late so I'm going to tap out and leave you guys with this. As always, thank you guys for reading. I will try to be back as soon as possible. Please leave a review, click that favorite button so it adds to your list of favorites, and why not give it a follow so you know when I update next. See you next time. Love you all. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It's been a while. Sorry but I had exams, my Grandma's 60th birthday party, my older cousin's grad, my brother came home for a while, and a couple other things. But holy shit, I got the best news ever. One of my best friends who was saying for months that she was moving said there was a change in plans and her family isn't moving. And in addition, for anyone who had been following my previous story, *checks what my last story was* Mermaid Tales, knows I was considering quitting Fanfiction. It's official. I'm not quitting. You guys get to put up with me for a bit longer. Take that as you may. It can be a good thing or a bad thing. I love you guys and I wanna take a moment and thank you guys who have been with me since day one. Writing has always been a part of my life and I'm glad my life isn't taking a huge lurch and derailing me in a way that I can't bounce back from. You guys are amazing. I love you all. By the way, both my July and my August have a lot of stuff going on so my updates will be sparse and random. There will be no rhyme or reason to my update schedule. Well, there is a reason, just no rhyme. And, like I mentioned in my last update, these few chapters will revolve around Katniss and Peeta. But where will Clove, Foxface, Madge, Jett, and Cephas be? Well I plan on leaving them out of this until the last few chapters. Why? It takes a bit of time to question someone for a police investigation. Especially a Sevina twin. Okay. Well I just looked how long this author's note is and I can't shut my mouth. Let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 7

Peeta POV

After I made sure Katniss was asleep, I walked into my office where I had my board with the information I had a Katniss' friends. It was too barren for my liking. I look over the information I had for each of the girls.

 _Cloverfield Sevina_  
 _Goes by Clove_  
 _Bothers are Jettison Sevina (accomplice) and Cephas Sevina (head officer on my case)_  
 _Parents run Sevina Cooperation_

 _Finch Desiree Collins_  
 _Goes by Foxface_  
 _One sister, name unknown_  
 _Father works for Clove's dad, Mom works out of home_

 _Madison Undersee_  
 _Goes by Madge_  
 _No known siblings, mother may be pregnant_  
 _Father is mayor, mother works for Sevina family (not through family business)_

This isn't enough. It's not enough to help me deal with these girls indefinitely. I need more. I open my laptop and open Facebook. I log in using Katniss' account. That was the only way I could see on her friend's profile. I start with Clove because she is the biggest thorn in my side. I type _Clove Sevina_ into the search bar. I click on the first bar and it takes me to Clove's profile. The first thing I notice is that Clove's cover photo is a picture of knives spelling out Clove's birth name, Cloverfield. I thought that was odd. I ignored it and started scrolling through all her posts. She hasn't been very active since I took Katniss. Her last post was just over a week ago. It was a picture of her and some blonde guy. I read the post.

 _It's been five fucking years I've been together with this idiot. How I'm still putting up with him, I have no idea. Haha. Just kidding. Love to the edge of the galaxy. -With **Cato Hadley**_

I should probably make note of this guy.

* * *

"Come here Katniss!" a voice yelled.

I knew that voice was Peeta's. Why was he calling me? And when did he take my ankle chain off? I get up off my bed and walk down the hall. There was a door open at the end of the hall and light was pouring from it. I walked inside and peeta was in there. I sat on a chair on the opposite side of the desk and he smirked. He pushed a folder over to me. I took it.

"What's this?" I asked.

Why was I cooperating? I should be running.

"Those are just some pictures I want you to see," he admitted to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I flipped the folder open. I screamed at the very first picture I saw. I stood up and threw the folder at him. He held the picture up.

"You known, red isn't really her color," Peeta sighed.

My heart was racing but I couldn't take my eyes off that picture. That is, until he held the second picture on top of it.

"I think think the red in this picture just conflicts with her red hair and makes the picture too red for my picture," Peeta admitted.

The picture was just as cruel as the last one. He threw the third picture up.

"I have to say that the red in this picture isn't as bad but blue is her color obviously," Peeta laughed cruelly.

I back away to the door and grab a gun.

"How dare you?" I asked.

I pointed the gun at Peeta and unloaded into into his chest, head, and neck. That what he gets.

The picture were of my friends. But they were dead in the pictures. Peeta had killed them

Clove's throat was slit.

Foxface has blood dripping from her mouth.

Madge had taken bullets to the back.

They were dead. Peeta went too far.

I dropped the gun and ran outside. There were three people sitting on a swing set I never knew Peeta had on his front lawn. two had their backs to me. One was facing me. The one who was facing me was Madge.

"Madge!"

I ran towards her. The other two were most likely Clove and Foxface. Clove and Foxface turned to me. Their faces stopped my in my tracks. Clove had a clear, straight slit across her throat. Blood was dripping from Foxface's mouth. I got a quick glance at Madge's back. Sure enough, there were multiple bullet holes covering her back.

"Hello Katniss," the three of them greeted in perfect union.

I was about to turn and run when I felt my feet were stuck to the ground. I looked down and vines had crawled up my legs just past my knees. They were stopping me from moving. My friends were approaching me. I screamed again hoping it would stop my friends. However, it didn't phase them at all.

"Why are you screaming, Kat?" Madge asked.

"Don't come any closer," I demanded.

I bent down to try to get the vines untangled from my legs. The more I fought them, the tighter they wrapped.

"Why don't you want us here?" Clove asked.

I looked up and Clove's face was inches from mine. I screamed and fell back. The second my arms hit the ground, vines rose from the entwined with my arms. I was now pinned to the ground. My friends all surrounded me.

"We're already dead, Kat. Peeta killed us," Foxface explained.

"Join us," they said together.

They kept repeating those two awful words. Foxface pulled a case out and opened it. She held it towards Clove. The black-haired female took a knife out of the box. Foxface took the box out of my sight as Clove plunged the knife into my chest.

I sat up screaming. It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. But if it was a nightmare, why did it feel so real?

My bedroom door opened and Peeta quickly crossed to my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Although my breathing stayed heavy, I nodded.

"Are you sure? What happened?" he asked.

"Nightmare," I admitted.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" he offered.

I shook my head. He stood up.

"Okay. I'm going back to work on what I was working on," he said. "I love you."

Without thinking, I said, "I love you too."

* * *

I shut the door behind me as I left. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. Poor girl. She's not taking this as well as I hoped she would. However, I don't plan on letting her leave just because she isn't having an easy time accepting that we belong together. She will realize soon enough. I walk back to my office and return to my computer. I was just about finished with Madge's Facebook profile. I saw one video where Clove, Foxface, and Katniss were tagged. It was a dance video. They were doing it for a school talent show. They did their routine using black lights mixed with black clothing with neon accents. They also had in colored extensions and fancy makeup. Of course they chose the song Neon Lights by Demi Lovato for their routine. I click on the video.

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_  
 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_  
 _We'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now_  
 _Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_  
 _You're all I see in all these places_  
 _You're all I see in all these faces_  
 _So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_  
 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_  
 _And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_  
 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_  
 _And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Neon lights_  
 _Neon lights_  
 _Neon lights_  
 _Like neon lights, oh_  
 _Like neon lights, oh_

 _Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now_  
 _Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_  
 _You're all I see in all these places_  
 _You're all I see in all these faces_  
 _So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_  
 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_  
 _And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
 _We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_  
 _You'll be comin' home with me tonight_  
 _And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

 _Neon lights_  
 _Neon lights_  
 _Neon lights_  
 _Like neon lights, oh_  
 _Like neon lights, oh_

 _Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_  
 _You're all I see in all these places_  
 _You're all I see in all these faces_  
 _So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

 _Like neon lights, oh_  
 _Like neon lights, oh_

 _Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out_

My jaw dropped when the video was over. That was super impressive. The girls were all very flexible and Clove and Foxface could do some acrobatics. What the hell? Well, at least this was good information for my board.

 _Cloverfield Sevina_  
 _Goes by Clove_  
 _Bothers are Jettison Sevina (accomplice) and Cephas Sevina (head officer on my case)_  
 _Parents run Sevina Cooperation  
Has been in a relationship with Cato Hadley for five years  
Trained to throw knifes  
Easily angered  
Knows quite a lot about crime scene investigation  
Has police training  
Has basic survival training  
Has limited weapon knowledge beyond knives  
Very persuasive  
Dance and musical training  
Flexible  
Has acrobatic training_

 _Finch Desiree Collins_  
 _Goes by Foxface_  
 _One sister, name unknown_  
 _Father works for Clove's dad, Mom works out of home  
Has been in a relationship with Marvel Stone for three years  
Advanced survival training  
Advanced medical training  
Chef training  
Avoids her family as much as possible  
Closer to Clove's family than her own  
Contacts sister via Facebook  
Dance and musical training  
Flexible  
Has acrobatic training_

 _Madison Undersee_  
 _Goes by Madge_  
 _No known siblings, mother may be pregnant_  
 _Father is mayor, mother works for Sevina family (not through family business)  
Has been in a relationship with Gale Hawthorne for three years  
Advanced government knowledge  
Easily wins debates and arguments  
Terrible liar  
Closest to Katniss  
Has police training  
Dance training_

I have all the information I need to get Katniss' friends out of the picture. I walk out of my office and lock it. I walk into the piano room and start to play a few notes Rye taught me before he passed away. I start pounding on the keys randomly afterwards.

My family made me this way. They had to die and leave me alone. They had to leave me to deal with life on my own. They had die and force me to take matters into my own hands. With help from Rye and Phyllo **(A/N Philo in the other chapters. I finally found the correct spelling.)** , I could have just asked Katniss out and she wouldn't have fought me so much. We would be together and she would love me will all her heart. She wouldn't be fighting me.

She wouldn't be making our life together difficult.

 **Well I'm going to end it here for today. I know that you guys are thinking that I said the Clove, Foxface, and Madge wouldn't be a huge part but this chapter plays a major part in setting me up for the next chapter. I have a request for you guys. Can you guys get me to 14 reviews before I update again? I'm not going to delay until I get them, it's just so I know that you guys think of this. Please review, favorite, and follow. See you guys next time around.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I wasn't planning on updating but here's my story. Last night, I ended up going to Insidious Chapter 3. Then around 10:30, I got a phone calls from an unknown number. Now I know what any of my fellow horror movie fanatics out there are thinking, "What? You answered the phone to an unknown number? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Yes, I know you aren't supposed to answer the phone to unknown numbers but I took that risk. Turns out it was a short notice babysitting job. I had to leave home almost immediately. I ended up staying there until 3:30 in the morning. Don't believe me? I was texting Sherekhanrox the whole time. I ended up watching iCarly on Netflix for hours on end. As soon as I got home, I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed. Also, have any of you guys just has those days when you're bored but you don't want to do anything? That was me all day. Okay. Let's get into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own Jett and Cephas.**

Chapter 8

Peeta POV

I looked at the house again. It was dark. I mean, it was two in the morning so it makes sense. I pull my phone out and check on my security camera again. She's still awake. And she's on the phone. I decided to turn the volume up and listen to what she's saying.

"I know a huge risk. But what other choice do we have? Cephas is working on it but it isn't going as well as he hoped. No, Jett's being difficult. He's a Sevina. We shouldn't expect anything else. I don't know why the station is letting him stay at home. It's probably only because Cephas is an officer. That doesn't make it any less bullshit. He committed a crime. He should be locked up. I don't know. Tell me, why would I know that? Listen, I'm going to bed. This conversation is working me up and I don't want to wake my brother or Jett up. I told you that I don't consider him a brother anymore. He knows it too. Goodnight. Love you Foxy. Tell Madge I say hey. I have to go to the station with my brothers again tomorrow. Kay. Bye."

Clove took her phone away from her head and plugged it in beside her bed. She locked her door and shut off her light before climbing into bed. She pulled her blanket over herself before grabbing her phone off the floor. I put my phone away and grabbed my gun from the passenger seat. I slipped the keys from my pocket and approached the house. Gold to unlock the front door. I unlocked the house and peek around. Sure enough, Clove was the last one awake. I knew Cephas was spending the rest of the investigation at home because Jett was there. I walk up the stairs to Clove's room and grab the dark purple key. I unlock her door and step inside. She looks up confused.

"Ceph?" she asked.

I turned on the lights in her room.

"Guess again, Cupcake," I growled.

She jumped up and was on her feet within seconds.

"You," she growled.

"I have a name, you know."

"One that would make the deaf's ears bleed."

"Speaking of bleeding," I cut myself off.

I pulled the gun on her and she started to charge me. I cut her off by shooting her in the shoulder. She stopped moving. Her eyes lowered to where the bullet entered her. Her eyes turned back to me and I shit her again, this time right above her clavicle on the other side. She collapsed on her bed. I was going to shoot her in the head when the hall light turned on. I turned around and saw Jett, his face in shock.

"Duck," I instructed.

He did so and I shot above his head before dashing down the stairs.

"Hey!" a deep voice yelled at me.

I turned around and saw Cephas before sprinting out of the house and to my car. He was going to chase me but Jett's voiced stopped him.

"Ceph! Call an ambulance. He shot Clove!" Jett yelled.

Cephas' attention turned to his brother. Not a very smart move as a cop if you ask me. Let Jett worry about the girl. You should chase the felon. However, I wasn't going to argue with his life choices. I personally prefer this decision of his. I take off and drive to Madge's house. It's dark but I know she and Foxface and staying together tonight. I drive a couple houses over to Finch-Desiree's house. I can see light in one of the windows. I didn't have to wait long before Madge came into view. I grabbed the red key and planned on how I'm going to deal with two at once.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Peeta's face inches from mine. I jumped and almost screamed. He stood up straight and I sat up.

"What the fuck do you want, Asshole?" I demanded.

"I came to give you some good news," he told me.

"You're letting me go and turning yourself into the police?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"You're funny and adorable," he laughed.

"Okay well if the best case scenario isn't happening, what is?" I demanded.

"We don't have to worry about your friends interrupting us. They have their own problems to deal with. Whether or not they will survive their problems is a different matter completely," Peeta laughed to himself.

I raised an eyebrow. I thought I was used to cryptic language as I am Clove's friend, but this was worst than hers. Peeta sat down in a large armchair and started to play some music. I didn't recognize the song plus he was playing it too loud for me to think. **(A/N Anything not in italics is Katniss' throughts.)**

 _I wanna be free, I wanna just live_  
 _Inside my Cadillac, that is my shit_  
 _Now throw it up (now throw that up)_  
 _That's what it is (that's what it is)  
_ _In m bitch (biaaaatch)_

I cover my ears so I can try to focus on Peeta's previous words.

 _Can't see me through my tints (nuh uh)_  
 _I'm riding real slow (slow motion)_  
 _In my paint wet dripping shining like my 24's (umbrella)_  
 _I don't got 24's (nuh uh)_  
 _But I'm on those Vogues_  
 _That's those big white walls,_  
 _R-r-round them hundred spokes_  
 _Old school like old English in that brown paper bag_  
 _I'm rolling in that same whip that my granddad had_  
 _Hello, haters, damn y'all mad_  
 _30k on the Caddy, now how backpack rap is that?_

 _I got that off-black Cadillac, midnight drive_  
 _Got that gas pedal, lean back, taking my time_  
 _I'm rollin' out, roof off, letting in sky_  
 _I'm sure the city never looked so bright_

He needs to shut that shit off so I can think clearly.

 _Man I'm lounging in some shit Bernie Mac would've been proud of_  
 _Looking down from heaven like damn that's stylish_  
 _Smilin', don't pay attention to the mileage_  
 _Can I hit the freeway? Illegally going a hundred and twenty_  
 _Easy weaving in and out of the traffic_  
 _They cannot catch me, I'm smashing_  
 _I'm ducking bucking them out here_  
 _I'm looking fucking fantastic, I am up in a classic_  
 _Now I know what it's like under the city lights_  
 _Riding into the night, driving over the bridge_  
 _The same one we walked across as kids_  
 _Knew I'd have a whip but never one like this_  
 _Old school, old school, Candy paint, two seater_  
 _Yea, I'm from Seattle, there's hella Honda Civics_  
 _I couldn't tell you about paint either_  
 _But I really wanted a Caddy so I put in the hours_  
 _And roll on over to the dealer_  
 _And I found the car, junior, there's a bargain with this geezer_  
 _Got the keys in and as I was leaving I started screaming_

Oh my God. It makes sense.

 _I got that off-black Cadillac, midnight drive_  
 _Got that gas pedal, lean back, taking my time_  
 _I'm rollin' out, roof off, letting in sky_  
 _I'm sure the city never looked so bright_

His cryptic words make sense.

 _Backwoods and dope_  
 _White hoes in the backseat snorting coke_  
 _She doing line after line like she's writing rhymes_  
 _I had it hella my love, tryna blow her mind_  
 _Cadillac pimpin', my uncle was on_  
 _14 I stole his keys_  
 _Me and my niggas was gone_  
 _Stealin' portions of his liquor, water in his Patron_  
 _Drivin' smiling like I won a fucking lottery homes (fuckin' lottery homes)_  
 _Tires with the spokes on it and the Vogues, too_  
 _Mustard and mayonnaise, keeping the buns_  
 _All of my dogs hanging out the window_  
 _Young as whoosh, fucking like we ball_  
 _Tryna fuck em all, kill the fucking whips_  
 _See what's poppin' at the mall, meet a bad bitch_  
 _Slap her booty with my palms_  
 _You can smoke the pussy, I was tearing down the walls_  
 _I'm motherfuckin' awe... some_

I understood what he was trying to say. I hope I'm wrong. My nightmare can't be real.

 _Swear these eyes tryna hypnotize_  
 _Grip the leather steering wheel while I grip the thighs_  
 _See the lust stuck up in her eyes_  
 _Maybe she like the ride or did she like the smoke?_  
 _Or does she want it low?_  
 _This shit a Coupe de Ville so you'll never know_  
 _So we cruise for minutes, my nigga fuck the limit_  
 _Got a window tinted for showing gangsta in it_  
 _Slice when the gas is finished, Q_

It's real. He actually did it.

 _Off-black Cadillac, midnight drive_  
 _Got that gas pedal, lean back, taking my time_  
 _I'm rollin' out, roof off, letting in sky_  
 _I'm sure the city never looked so bright_

I stood up and stopped his shitty music right then and there. He raised an eyebrow at me. I raised my fist and punched him straight in the jaw. I knocked him out of his chair.

"You mother fucker! You killed my best friends!" I screamed at him.

Peeta spun around on the ground and knocked my legs out. I hit the ground and he pounced on top of me, pinning me down with his entire body, fire in his eyes.

Oh fucking shit.

* * *

"You know what? I tried. I hope they're dead. Family responded too quickly for my liking at Clove's house and I can imagine they knew my next steps and sent ambulances to Foxface's house to deal with her and Madge. However, I hope they were too stupid to. That's two less people I would have to deal with. Then, it would be one delicately placed shot to end Clove forever. I would have shit her in the head if her brothers hadn't stopped me. As for Cinderella and Ariel, I heard sirens and knew I didn't have time," I explained. "If they're dead, Snow White is next."

"So you're naming all my friends after Disney Princesses? Doesn't that make it harder to kill them? Okay, if they're Cinderella, Ariel, and Snow White, who am I?" Katniss demanded from under me.

"Belle. By that logic, I'm the beast and I own you. And just to make sure you understand that," I cut myself off again.

I reached one arm up and into a drawer in the nightstand by Katniss' bed. I grabbed two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs. I put one set on each wrist before standing her up and forcing her onto her bed. I took the other place where wrists were supposed to go and clipped them onto Katniss' headboard.

"Katniss, you will learn to behave," I growled at her. "I just didn't think it would have to go this far to convince you to act like a good girl."

 **Okay. I'm going to end there because I can't write what happens next. I think you guys can figure it out. So I'm going to be away for a while. Could you guys possibly get me to 17 reviews by the time I get back? That would be fabulous. Bye. Love you guys. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It's been a while. As much as I would like to give you guys a low-down on what's happened and what's going to be happening in the future, I don't think you guys want to sit here for half an hour to learn what's up. But I will give you some advice. If anyone ever invites you to go to lunch after you get home from camp, for the love of God, set an alarm! My brother's girlfriend invited me for lunch and since I hadn't slept that much for a week, I slept later than planned. I was waking up and my phone started buzzing. Since I wasn't wearing my glasses, I couldn't see the clock to see the time. It was my brother's girlfriend calling me to tell me she was outside my house. Also, always text your parents or leave a note if you plan on leaving the house. Otherwise, they'll freak out, drive around town, desperately try to contact you, and call your best friend's house searching for you. And that's been pointless advice with The Other Katniss Everdeen. Join in next time for how to clear your lungs after doing a color run (if I update next after the 25th). Now stay tuned for the newest update.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, and Cephas.**

Chapter 9

Peeta POV

I swear I stood in that shower for over two hours trying to scrub myself clean. What had I done? We were making progress and I just went and fucked it all up. I finally left the shower and dried myself off. I changed into my regular clothing and grabbed my phone. I needed to send a text to Maysilee. She always gave good advice.

 _Peeta: Can we talk?_

I got a response within seconds.

 _Maysilee: Fuck off. I already got the text. How dare you? How could you do that to me? You shot Madge! You tried to kill her! And what do you do? You text me like nothing fucking happened! Let me guess. You need advice? Here's some advice. Return Katniss to her home and unload an entire fucking gun into your head!_

 _Peeta: Is that what you really want?_

 _Maysilee: No. I'm just really upset. Sorry._

 _Peeta: How do you think I feel?_

 _Maysilee: Proud of yourself?_

 _Peeta: :/_

 _Maysilee: Rhetorical question?_

 _Peeta: No shit._

Maysilee stopped texting me after that. However, I text did come through from Glimmer.

 _Glimmer: You finally snapped?_

 _Peeta: Stop texting me._

 _Glimmer: Come on! I admire you for shooting Clove. She's been a pain in my ass since I first met her._

 _Peeta: You know Clove?_

 _Glimmer: Yeah. I met her seven years ago. Hated her ever since. She and Finch-Desiree should not be allowed to enter talent competitions._

I threw my phone onto my bed and walked down the hall to Katniss' room. I reached to the table at the end of the hall and grab the gift wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon. I had stopped by Katniss' house on my way out of town and grabbed this out of her room and wrapped it. I was planning on giving this to her when she reached her next milestone but I stepped way out of line. Maybe I do need to go on medication for my anger management issues. I definitely overreacted. I open her door and go inside. She blacked out over the covers. I moved them so they were covering her and set the present on her nightstand. She looked so broken and fragile, even while she was sleeping. I wiped some tears from her face and then left the room.

* * *

As soon as Peeta was gone, I opened my eyes. Why does he think he can still treat me like nothing happened? He went to far. I sat up and grabbed the "present" off my nightstand. Whatever it is, it won't make up for what he did to me. I pull the ribbon off and carefully take the paper off. I was not expecting that.

Inside the box was a picture of my friends and me from the past summer.

Everyone was in the picture. Myself, Clove, Foxface, Madge, Cato, Marvel, Gale, Thresh, even Prim and Rue.

We were at the pool, Clove's to be specific. It was one of those days where it was too hot to function. Jett took the picture for us even though we tried to convince him to be in the picture. Cephas even offered to take it if he wanted to be in it. He didn't for whatever reason.

We all looked so color coordinated. Beforehand, Clove texted all of us to wear a black and white swimsuit. Anyone who didn't had to borrow one. She planned for us to take this picture. Jett did a front flip into the pool then Clove threw him her phone. She printed out pictures for all of us and gave them to us at school. She also made each of us a scrap book of our adventures that year. We went to Europe and did stuff there all summer. I clenched the picture my chest. We picked the song The World Is Ours as our summer song. I can remember exactly how it goes.

 _Riding a wave chasing the sun  
Only gets better when you're with someone_  
 _Someone that your love who takes your breath away_  
 _Well, while then we're young, we're living for today_

 _Tell me where you come from  
You look like your hopes gone  
I can tell you need someone today  
Get into the rhythm  
Forget all your problems  
Why not let the waves wash them all away?_

 _I know you're here for the weekend_  
 _But girl there's no way your leaving_  
 _This is where it begins_  
 _Feels like we're stars in a movie_  
 _I'm Romeo and you're my Julie_  
 _Just stop and take it all in_

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun_  
 _Only gets better when you're with someone_  
 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away_  
 _Well, while then we're young, we're living for today_  
 _The world is ours, the world is ours_

 _Drive out to the canyon_  
 _Check out all the mansions_  
 _Pretend that we were friends_  
 _Wouldn't that be cool?_  
 _Back down to the ocean_  
 _Swim out to the dolphins_  
 _We can have it all just me and you_

 _I know you're here for the weekend_  
 _But girl there's no way your leaving_  
 _This is where it begins_  
 _Feels like we're stars in a movie_  
 _I'm Romeo and you're my Julie_  
 _Just stop and take it all in_

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun_  
 _Only gets better when you're with someone_  
 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away_  
 _Well, while then we're young, we're living for today_  
 _The world is ours, the world is ours_  
 _The world is ours_

 _La la la la la la la laa_  
 _Lets get lost in the fire light_  
 _There's only us tonight_  
 _We can talk from dusk till dawn_  
 _Swim free in a star lit sea_  
 _We won't always be forever young_

 _Riding a wave, chasing the sun_  
 _Only gets better when you're with someone_  
 _Someone that you love who takes your breath away_  
 _Well, while then we're young, we're living for today_  
 _The world is ours, the world is ours_

 _The world is ours_  
 _The world is ours_  
 _The world is ours_

 **(A/N Scariest thing ever. I hit paste and the song turned on my phone. For those of you who don't know, I like to listen to my music on phone on shuffle while I write. I didn't plan this. I swear.)**

Nothing that asshole will do will make up for what he did to me.

* * *

Jett POV

"Jett. Wake up. I want to go home and I can't leave you here," Cephas whispered to me.

I raised my head off of Clove's pillow on her hospital bed. Her hand was intertwined with mine.

"Ceph, I can't leave her," I admitted.

"Jett, it's been a long night-"

"It should have been me."

"Don't say tha-"

"I'm the reason she's in here."

"That's a lie and a-"

"I put her in here."

Cephas stopped trying to interrupt me. He pulled my hand from Clove's and stood me up so I was facing him. His hands were tightly clasped around my biceps. I had never seen that kind of fire in my brother's eye's before. It was actually very intimidating.

"Jettison Victor Sevina, this is how this is going to work. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. This is not your fault. The gun wasn't in your hands. It was in Peeta's. You didn't pull the trigger either of the times. Peeta did. You didn't tell Peeta to try to kill Clove, Foxface, and Madge. He made that decision on his own. You are going to stop blaming yourself. I swear to God that the next time you blame yourself, I will hang you by your ears from the top of the tallest building in town. Do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go home. We can come see Clove tomorrow. It's been a crazy night."

I wasn't arguing with the fact that the night has been crazy, I was arguing leaving Clove alone where Peeta could get to her.

I guess I have no say.

I'm praying for you Clove.

 **I'm going to end here. I love you guys. Please review, favorite, and follow. Can you possibly get me to 25 reviews by the time I return. I won't delay, I just want to see if you can do it. Bye. Love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I wasn't planning on updating but I'm so fucking bored. Plus, when I woke up this morning, I had a moment where this story came into mind. I have this huge Jett and Cephas scene then I also have a bug scene for all the Sevinas. However, I do have a bit of bad news. This story is winding down. There are still going to be three or maybe four more chapters. I also got a review that made me question my writing. I was told this is a bit too dark to be rated T. Because of this review, I took it upon myself to read the entire story over from start to beginning. I also sent it to my best friend and asked her opinion. Bad idea. She has yet to text me back with more than WTF. Thanks friend. Although I haven't done the color run yet but it's still time for pointless advice with The Other Katniss Everdeen. When you hear a mysterious buzzing and you're home alone, don't grab the nearest thing to you that could be used as a weapon and creep around your house. It's likely the cell phone your mother didn't take golfing with her. It isn't a murderer that's buzzing. Also, if, while you're creeping around and you hear something break in your basement, make sure you didn't leave a window open downstairs and your outside cat didn't get in and knock something off the mantle of your fireplace downstairs. I hate that dumb cat. So let's- wait a minute. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh! That's right! I've submitted a tribute for an SYOT on Daisy3D's profile. My tribute is Kalina Tameron. Feel free to go show your support for her and let's hope she wins. Okay, now we get into the chapter. By the way, this is three weeks after the date of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own Jett and Cephas.**

Chapter 10

Cephas POV

I walked into the living room to see Jett passed out on the couch. I felt like I can finally forgive him for what's he's done. For the last three weeks, he's seemed so broken. Clove's fragile and Jett's broken. Who are these twins? These are not the twins I grew up with. Clove and Jett have always been loud, proud, outgoing, and whole, especially when they're together. I sat beside Jett's head and he woke up. His emerald eyes looked back at me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," he sighed back.

"I'm going to pick up Clove from the hospital. You want to come along?" I offered.

Jett sat up into a sitting position. However, he was hunched over.

"Will Clove even want to see me?" he asked.

"Jett, the second we tell her how you reacted to her getting shot, she's going to forgive you," I told him.

"I can't face her. I'll wait until you get back."

I nodded. Jett wasn't going to run. He had a metal cuff on his wrist with a tracker in it. Beside. He talks in his sleep and I've heard him mumbling about needing Clove, needing to see Clove, Clove this, and Clove that. Clove may not need him, but he needs er.

"Okay. I shouldn't be more than half an hour. See you when I get back," I sighed.

I walk out into the rain and run to my car. I luckily get back inside before the rain picks up. I start the car and pull completely out of the driveway when I see the front door open, someone step outside, and the door getting shut behind them. It was Jett. He sprinted to my car and jumped into the passenger seat. He was soaking wet.

"Don't you dare get my upholstery wet. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was wrong. I need to come get Clove with you," he admitted.

* * *

Peeta POV

"Katniss?" I called through the door.

"Go away," was the only response I got.

"Don't be like that," I pouted.

"Go fuck yourself," Katniss screamed at me through the door.

I shoved the door open, my glare cold.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I growled.

She pulled herself into a ball and started to cry a little bit. I recoiled, feeling bad for scaring her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you reached your forth milestone. I wanted to know what book series you would like," I whispered.

Her grey eyes met my blue ones. I didn't want to make any sudden movements because she feared me so much right now.

"Can I have the rest of the Hunger Games trilogy?" she asked quietly and politely.

I nodded and stepped just outside the door. I had placed a bookshelf outside her room on the opposite side of the hall. I grabbed Catching Fire and Mockingjay. I opened her door again and went inside again. I went to set the books on her nightstand by the picture of her friends when she caught my wrist. I turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked her curiously.

She reached up and pulled my face so I was a mere inch from her. She closed the gap by pressing her lips to mine. At first I was shocked and didn't move. However, I quickly I accepted her decision and started to move my lips against hers. She suddenly pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers again.

"I love you Katniss. You're so beautiful," I complimented.

"I love you too, Peeta," she replied.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was quite late. I pulled away from her.

"Sorry Katniss. I've got to go to bed. I mean unless you want me to stay here-"

She gave me a light shove.

"Too far?" I asked.

"Too far," she giggled.

I smiled and left the room, thinking I've finally gotten through to her.

* * *

The second Peeta's gone, I need to start fighting back bile. I needed this to make sure he let his guard down. I feel along my braid until I find the bobby pin I hid in there. Clove always suggested to put pins in your braid to hold it tight. Peeta never checked my hair for pins even though it was obvious I had them. A couple years back, Clove taught me how to pick locks using pretty much anything at my disposal as long as it has a skinny/long part on it. I took one of my bobby pins and unfolded it. I stuck into into the lock holding my ankle and managed to get the lock to release. I slip out of the cuff and walk to the door. It is also locked so I used the bobby pin to pick that lock as well.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. "I'm free. I'm finally free from Peeta's containment."

I sneak down the hallways and to the stairs. I step on one and it creaks. I turn around and see a little bit of light from under one of the closed doors.

Peeta's awake.

I sprint down the stairs and fight the locks on the front door. One of the doors opened and Peeta stuck his head out.

"What the fuck? How did you escape?" he screamed at me.

I finally got the lock undone and outside. I slammed the door behind me and started to run. I followed his driveway until I came to what looked to be a main highway. I noticed headlights coming towards me. They weren't very close but if I ran to them-

My thought was cut off when pain overtook the side of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

I drop the police baton I had in my hands and picked Katniss up. Thanks Cephas for leaving random police shit around your house. How dare she try to escape? I turned and ran back into my house. I slammed the door behind me and carried Katniss up to her room. I snapped the cuff back onto her ankle and tightened it. I felt through her hair. She was hiding bobby pins along her braid. She used them to pick the locks off her ankle chain and the door. I walked outside of her room and slammed the door behind me.

"That bitch fucking played me. She's such a bitch," I growled.

I suddenly thought to myself. I need to get all her fucking bobby pins before she can pull this fucking stunt again. I go into her room and move her head so I have full access to her hair. I take her braid out and make sure to get every single fucking bobby pin out of her hair. I took them all and put them into my pajama pants pocket. I forced her hair into a messy ponytail and left the room. I went to my room and opened my window. I grabbed the handful of fucking bobby pins and whip them out the window.

"You wanna play this fucking game, Katniss Everdeen? Let's playing this fucking game," I growled to myself.

* * *

Jett POV

Cephas was pacing in front Clove and me while we were sitting on the couch. I had an arm around Clove. We explained everything to her and she is starting to accept me. However, she's also still under heavy sedatives so it might just just be the drugs talking.

"Jett, you need to be one hundred percent ready and one hundred percent comfortable with making this phone call. If your acting weird or if your speech is off, he'll pick up on it and the whole plan will go out the window," Cephas explained for the eighth time.

"Cephas," Clove sighed. "That's the eighth time you've explained it to Jett. He understands, I understand. He's getting annoyed with this, I'm getting annoyed with this. Just give him his phone and let's get this done so we can capture him tonight."

Cephas sighed before reaching into his pocket and throwing me my cell phone. After they capture Peeta, I was going to be excused. They should wait until they get Katniss but I've missed too much school so I'm getting an early pardon. I unlock my phone and called Peeta. I put they phone on speaker phone and set it on the table in front of me.

"Hello?" Peeta answered.

"Hey Peeta. Long time no speak," I greeted.

"Jett! Oh my God! I've been meaning to speak to you but you haven't be answering your phone. I need to apologize-"

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. She's home and she's alive and well."

"Oh! I also meant to ask you why you haven't be answering your phone."

"I've been kind of distracted. You know, with the whole 'sister getting shot' thing."

"I was also going to ask why you were still at home even though you were supposed to return to campus."

"As soon as I left your place, one of my friends texted me saying some chemistry class put the school on lock down. Spilled some stuff that produces a toxic gas."

Alright. Okay. Well at least you're safe. So why'd you call? Aren't you scared Clove or Cephas will hear you?"

"Clove was pretty much asleep so Cephas took her straight to bed and Cephas was also so tired so he went to bed. He's also making me organize Cove's prescriptions. And I think I found something you may like."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I found a relaxant that isn't mandatory but recommended to take. I noticed there were a few extra pills some I snuck them out of the container and into a plastic bag. I could pass them onto you to use on Katniss."

"Seriously? What are they called?"

Clove picked up a container of relaxants and showed me the name.

"JAZX," I read. **(A/N Not real. Completely made up.)**

"Really? That's amazing. I can come pick them up whenever."

"Does tonight work?"

"Certainly. I can be at your place-"

"I don't think we can meet here. What if Cephas wakes up?"

"Well, in that case-"

"Shut up. I hear movement down the hall. Check the camera. Is Clove in her room?"

"I can't check. I can only check on my phone."

"Shut up for a sec."

Clove smiled and moved a bit away from me and the phone.

"Jett?" she asked.

"Yeah? What do you need?" I asked her.

"What are doing up? And who are you talking to?"

"Just on the phone with Isabelle."

"Why is she awake?"

"You know Belle."

"Okay. Well I can't sleep."

"Do you want to stay in here? I'm going to go for a walk."

"At this hour? And in the rain?"

"I feel like it. Cephas is still home. You don't need to worry."

"Okay."

I was quiet for a minute before I started speaking again.

"Okay. I'm in the kitchen. How long do you think it will take you to get into town?"

"To pack up and come now? Hour and half at the shortest time."

"Okay. There's a gas station two blocks from my house. It's closed right now. Meet me out back by the dumpster. There's a single light above the door. You'll see me there."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon."

I hung up the phone and Clove moved back in to cuddle me. Cephas patted me on the back.

"For being a traitor, you did good, Kid. Katniss is going to be home, Peeta's going to be in jail, and we can put all this behind us."

Clove and I asked the exact same question at the same time.

"Can we?"

 **Alright. My computer's about to die. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: SO FREAKING BORED! I'm bored out of my mind. I was babysitting not yesterday but the day before and I happened to be babysitting the nieces and nephews of one of my brother's friends. I was going to be babysitting at the kids' Grandma's house and it completely slipped my mind that their grandma is my brother's friend's mother. I ended up having a bit of conversation with his friend before he met up with another one of their friends. He told me my brother was coming home. Exciting, I know. I was actually looking forward to spending time with my brother because it's summer so I don't have anything else to focus on. However, he chose golfing with his friends over spending time with his family. I went golfing with him twice yesterday just to spend time with him. So I was on Facebook a couple days ago shortly after updating last. The first thing I see is that I have a notification. One of my good friends tagged me in something. Okay. I guess I'll go read it. What is was, was probably the craziest Hunger Games fan theory I've ever read. It was that Cinna was Rue's father who escaped District 11 and went to the Capitol before she was born. Later, when he sees Katniss choose Rue as an ally and saw her sing to her as she died, he decided to add fuel to the rebellion, start it, and finish it. That was a terrible summary but you get the idea. That ripped my heart right out of my chest. I actually almost cried. However, my dad walked down the hall at that moment and gave me the strangest look ever. I put my phone down and went back to watching movies. Also, my dad tried to read part of my last chapter while I was writing it. I almost freaked out. I have a rule against my family reading my Fanfiction because this is not their daughter writing. I take more risks while writing on this account than anything I do under my real name. For me, none of you know who I am. I am very private about my name, age, location, everything. None of you even know my first name. This way, I have an easier time taking risks. Speaking of risks, I thing writing an author's note this long is a risk. Let's get into the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, and Cephas.**

Chapter 11

Peeta POV

I pull into the gas station that's two blocks away from the Sevina household. I get out of my vehicle and pull my head up to protect my hair from the rain. I feel bad for Jett. He probably walked here and I don't know how long he's been waiting. I walk around to the back and see a figure standing there on their own.

"Jett?" I asked.

The person slowly turned their head then returned to their previous stance.

"You're acting weird," I told him.

"I've been out here too long," he explained.

"Sorry. I almost hit a deer on the way in and I had to recover."

"Whatever," he growled.

I approached him slowly. He looked up and I could see his face. He looked different. I don't know how but he looked different. I reached into my pocket.

"Let's do this and I'll drive you home so you don't have to walk in the rain. I feel like I have to pay you. How much do you want?"

"Peeta, my family's rich. I really don't want your money."

His hands were still stuffed into his pockets. He looked both ways before making the motion for me to move my hand closer. I did so.

"Just a sec," he said as he fumbled around in his jacket pocket.

"God. What all do you have in your pocket that you can't find a plastic-"

Jett cut me off by slapping a hand cuff down on my wrist and tightening it so I couldn't pull my hand out.

"What the-"

He grabbed my other hand and put the other cuff on that wrist.

"Haha. But seriously, what the fuck? Where's the key?" I demanded.

I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Officer Cephas Sevina.

"Peeta Mellark, you are under arrest for the kidnap of Katniss Everdeen," he stated firmly.

* * *

When I wake up, the entire atmosphere of the house had a different feel to it. It was quiet. No footsteps, no doors opening or closing, no anything. looked around then I went to the window and opened the blinds. I could see the backyard. He wasn't out there.

"Peeta!" I yelled.

The house remained silent. I was alone. Peeta probably just ran to town to pick some things up.

However, if that were the case, I would have this pulling feeling in my chest. It feels wrong. It feels wrong to be alone. I hate Peeta. Why do I care that he left me alone? Maybe he just didn't hear me.

"Peeta!" I scream ever louder.

If he was outside, he could probably hear that. Maybe I'm just being ridiculous. He just went to town. I sat down on the end of the bed cross-legged.

I don't know when Peeta will be back. I don't know if Peeta will be back anytime soon. But I did figure one thing out. Why do I care?

Why does it matter to me that Peeta Mellark, the man who captured me, tortured me, tried to kill my friends, and has been making my life hell, isn't in his house?

I believe I've developed Stockholm Syndrome.

I've fallen for my captor.

I've fallen for Peeta Mellark.

* * *

These interrogation rooms are so dull. No color, no windows, no anything except for the table, the door, and the plain walls, and floor. I look at the single light hanging above the table. The light of my life is at my home, waiting for me to escape. She's-

The door is flung open and Officer Sevina enters with Clove following him.

"Good job breaking the rules. I admire you for bringing a sixteen year old who isn't a cop into the room during an interrogation," I laughed at the officer.

Clove stood by the door and Cephas approached the table slamming his hands down on the table. I tried my best not to jump but I think I might have failed.

"So where's Jett? You brought one sixteen year old in. Where's the other? And where are-"

"I'm asking the questions," Cephas yelled at me.

"Jett's already gotten his pardon. He's on his way back to school," Clove explained, venom and ice laced into her words.

"Don't answer him," Cephas barked at his little sister. "He doesn't deserve answers."

"He does deserve to know Jett isn't on his side anymore. Jett's chosen the ditch the negative side," Clove yelled back.

"I think that Jett switching sides became very obvious to Peeta when he slammed the cuffs down on his wrists," Cephas yelled at his sister.

"Cephas, if you want my help and my knowledge, you will stop yelling at me," Clove growled.

Cephas growled and turned back to me. He approached the table and table and sat down.

"So Peeta. Why did you kidnap Katniss? Why Katniss? Why?"

I stayed silent. Cephas would have nothing to use against me if I didn't give him anything.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk. If that's the case, listen. All I'm trying to do is what's best for Katniss."

I laughed at that.

"Maybe I'm what's best for Katniss."

"Trust me when I say you aren't. I can't imagine you've let her be free after you kidnapped her."

"How do you know I did it?"

Cephas suddenly stood up smirking.

"You know what, you're right. I simple minded individual like yourself could never do anything these extreme. You've always had a perfect record. You couldn't pull off a crime this extreme," he taunted.

He looked back at Clove.

"We're wasting our time. Let's go find the real criminal mastermind behind Katniss' kidnapping."

"You could look forever but you'll never find anyone who could pull off Katniss' kidnapping as well as I did," I yelled without thinking.

"So you admit to kidnapping her?"

"Hell yeah!' I screamed without thinking.

"Great. Now we're getting somewhere."

He returned to his seat and I just realized what I said.

"So Peeta. Since you admit to kidnapping Katniss, why don't you tell me what else you did to her?"

I laughed at that. Both Sevina were not impressed with me.

"I've cut her off from civilization. I've raped her and beat her when I needed to. I've treated her like a queen when she behaved," I explained confidently.

"Okay. What-"

"You know what, Officer? You look and sound really fucking stupid right now from my point of view," I told him.

"Excuse me?" he growled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think you realize how much of an idiot you seem like."

"That doesn't clear this up," he barked.

"I live alone and Katniss is at my house. She is under plenty of locks and keys. And in addition, I've made it impossible for her to escape. She depends on me to keep her alive. She has no food and no water in her room. If I'm not there, she will die. In that case it will be Bye Bye Katniss," I said.

I turned from Cephas so I could say the final word to Clove instead.

"Indefinitely."

 **Mwah ha ha. Peeta's been caught and Katniss has admitted to herself that she has Stockholm Syndrome. Please review, favorite and follow. Can you try to get me to 28 reviews by the time I update again? Bye. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Guys! Guys guys guys! I officially have a cotton candy machine! My parents got it for me and it's awesome. I made cotton candy today for no other reason than I have a machine to do so. I know that has nothing to do with My Darling but I am so pumped. I guess that explains my mother randomly asking me if I like cotton candy. Another random thing, how many of you have heard the punk version of Blank Space. I'm not a punk, I don't typically like punk style music but that was awesome. If you haven't heard it, take a minute right now to switch over to YouTube and listen to it. Just search up** ** _Blank Space I Prevail_** **and it should be the first video. Okay, now onto stuff that actually has to do with the story. Peeta Mellark's been captured. Story over, right? Wrong. Katniss is still at Peeta's house with limited time to live. To everyone who has been guessing from chapter one that the great and mighty Katniss Everdeen would be struck with Stockholm Syndrome, you're correct. She's admitted to it herself in the last chapter. But where is this going to go from this point on? Well read below to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do own Jett and Cephas.**

Chapter 12 **(A/N Considering I was planning on making this a one-shot, this is a lot of chapters.)**

Clove POV

"Thanks for the ride," I thanked Cephas.

"No problem. But I need to get back to work. Johanna came up with a genius way to make Peeta talk," Cephas told me.

"He still hasn't cracked?" I asked, disappointment laced in my voice.

It had already been a full twenty-four hours since Peeta was captured. And twenty-four hours of no answers of where the hell Kat is.

"Not even close. But you know Johanna. She has no limits. I'm pretty sure she found a good way to make Peeta speak."

"Electrocute him until he tells us where she is?"

"No but let's make that plan B."

"If it's a typical Johanna plan, I might start having some sympathy for Peeta," I admitted.

Cephas shrugged then drove off. I wove as he left before turning towards the house in front of me. It was Madge's. I ran up the the door and opened it without knocking.

"Come in," came a voice that was dripping in sarcasm.

I walked into the living room where Foxface and Madge were sitting. They both looked so defeated. It hurt.

"Guys, why do you look like we lost to that cock sucker?" I demanded.

"Clove, it's been twenty-four hours. That cock sucker is a rock. He hasn't broken yet. He isn't going to break. Plus, we don't know how he's been treating Kat recently. She could already be dead for all we know," Foxface sighed.

You could see on Madge's face that she broke at that moment. She had never been an extremely strong person. Well, not emotionally strong.

"I don't know why you two are giving up. I'm not letting that ass wipe win. he won't win if I have to go out and find Katniss on my own to get her you two are giving up, fine. But I'm a Panem High Mockingjay. Mockingjays don't give up even if they should. And I'm talking about more than the school team. Think about that actual bird. When people tried to eradicate the species, they were incredibly unsuccessful. Mockingjays still like to this day. And this mockingjay isn't giving up. Now are you with me or are you just there?" I yelled.

Foxface and Madge exchanged a look before standing up and giving me hard looks.

"We're in."

* * *

Peeta POV

I have no idea why I'm back in this interrogation room. I thought Sevinas were smart people. Clearly Cephas doesn't fall into the criteria. It's just the twins. The door burst open and Cephas entered the room with a female officer.

"Who's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Peeta Mellark, meet Officer Johanna Mason. She will be assisting me with the interrogation today," Cephas introduced before taking his usual seat across from me.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming Cephas told you everything already. Well in case he didn't mention this, I refuse to tell you guys anything," I growled.

"We'll see about that," she stated firmly.

Her voice was sharp and intense when she said that. I didn't know if that was her regular voice or if she was using that as an intimidation method. If she was using it to intimidate me, it worked. She walked behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders roughly. She started rubbing hard before she let her hands linger down to my collar bones. They then started moving towards the center of my chest. I shook my upper half violently causing her to retract her hands. I turned around to glare it her.

"Can you stop?" I growled.

She smirked before reaching out and stroking down my face. Once she got near the bottom of my face, she started using her nails, dragging them down my neck.

"I think you've figured out why Officer Mason is here," Cephas laughed, a smirk evident on his face.

"Well she needs to back the fuck off," I growled, turning back to Cephas. "I have a fucking girlfriend."

"If you have a girlfriend, why would you kidnap Katniss?" Cephas demanded.

"Wow. I was right. You don't fit into the Sevina smart category."

At that point, Johanna started to work on the lower half of my body. She was stroking along the insides of my thighs. She wasn't stroking high up but she definitely wasn't close to mid thigh.

"Seriously!" I yell at the female. "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

I slammed my head back, making contact with your. I hear her hit the ground. The second she on her feet again, she has one hand at my throat. She had her thumb and middle finger behind my ear lobes so the groove it created was cutting off my breathing.

"Okay Jo. He's turning purple already. We need him alive," Cephas told the black-haired officer.

She took her hand off my throat. I gasped for breath.

"You see, Peeta, Johanna is more than an officer around here. She's been trained in psychology and also in torture techniques. We've had people who are harder to crack than you. Johanna got all of them to speak. And she's not the only one. If we bring Enobaria in here, Oh would you be in hell. It would be hilarious to watch," Cephas laughed maniacally.

"What do I have to do to get this bitch to keep her hands off of me?" I asked.

"Just tell us where Katniss is," Johanna stated from behind me as she started to press down hard on my stomach just below my rib cage.

Okay. Her voice just _is_ sharp and intense.

* * *

Whatever stunt Peeta is trying to pull just isn't funny anymore. He's been gone for over twenty-four hours. Oh God. What if this was his plan from the beginning? Kidnap me, fuck with my mind, make me fall for him, then leave me for dead. What if I'm not the first? How many girls have died in this room? What if my friends are next? Who will be first?

"Shut up, Kat! Stop thinking like that! Peeta isn't like that. He'll be back any minute now," I sighed to myself.

I collapsed back on my bed. I knew I was working myself up for no reason.

Still, why did that all seem and feel so real?

* * *

It was so hard to focus on Cephas. By that point, Johanna's hands had traveled up my shirt and were tracing my abs. I hated being touched by this girl. My mind was everywhere except my interrogation. That's when I heard Enobaria's name get brought up again. My attention was suddenly completely on Cephas.

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

"I was just saying that if you don't start talking really fucking soon, I'm getting Enobaria so we can get this show on the road. This is so boring," Cephas whined.

One of Johanna's hands left my stomach and started below the waist band of my pants. She was fooling around with the waistband of my underwear. That was the moment I couldn't take it any more.

"Okay!" I yelled, defeated. "I'll talk. Just get this psycho bitch off of me!"

"Johanna," he said to the female.

She took her hand back to herself.

"Okay, Mellark. Spill your guts," he growled.

I sighed and looked down. It was official. My plan failed.

* * *

Clove POV

"So how exactly do you plan on getting us in there?" Madge asked.

We were at the gas station where my brother's ambushed Peeta. His truck was still there. I sighed and reached into my jacket pocket. I pulled out Peeta's truck keys and held them out for both girl to see.

"How the bloody hell do you have those?" Foxface demanded.

"Peeta has keys to all of our houses, to my room, the the locked drawer in my desk, Cephas' place, and town hall yet you're questioning how I have his truck keys?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"He had them in his pocket. Cephas took them from him and put them in his jacket pocket. I just borrowed them from him," I explained.

"Borrowed?" Madge asked.

"I'll put them back in his jacket pocket tonight and he'll never know."

"The perks of having your brother being the lead officer in a case," I heard Madge mutter under her voice.

I unlocked the truck. I hopped into the driver's seat. Foxface hopped into the passenger's seat while Madge got into the back.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Foxface asked.

"Anything to help us find his house," I told them.

I started going through the center counsel while Foxface started on the glove box and Madge started looking everywhere in the back seat. Foxface pulled out a stack of papers but one got her attention.

"Does a land address help?" she asked.

"That's exactly what we need."

I took the paper from her.

"Just wait until Cephas gets a load of this," I laughed.

 **I think this may the second last chapter. Please review favorite, and follow. Can you get me to 30 reviews before I update again? Bye! See you around next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hola. So I'm not happy with people right now. I have locked myself in my room and I'm sitting at my desk writing.I don't want to go out there and face people right now. I haven't really slept much for the last few nights. And it's not just because I've been staying up watching movies like Space Jam and Monsters Inc. YOU HAVE NO PROOF. No, but really, I've been thinking about this story a lot more than I should. This is the final chapter so I want to make it epic. It can't be my usual "Let's just deal with everything as it comes" attitude. This had to be planned down to a T. And believe me when I say it is. I was also thinking about a camp I went to earlier this summer. I was my cabin's "drug dealer". Let me explain before you all call the cops. I brought a bunch of candy to camp and I was sharing it with my cabin mates. This all started one night. One of my cabin mates came to my bunk where another girl and I were talking. She held her hands out and said, "Drug deal?" This was either the first or second night because all week my cabin was calling me their drug dealer. Just to clear it up, I was dealing candy, not real drugs. I can still remember that. Plus, a couple nights ago, my brother and his girlfriend were singing the Thunder Buddies song from Ted. I remember how a couple girls in my cabin were singing that one night and a counselor walked in just as they were singing "Fuck you Thunder!" The cabin went dead silent. She was there to do check ups. She just stood there for a moment then turned and left the cabin. One final story. It was the first day of camp and I was sitting at a picnic table catching up with some of my friends from last year and talking to some other girls we just met. It was rec time so we got away with it. I think it was me who started this but I asked if I could braid another girl's hair. She said yes. Slowly, it advanced to the point where we were all either braiding hair or getting our hair braided. A couple other girls joined us and we were just talking and having fun. Then one of the male counselors just walked up to us and asked if that's what all girls do because some other girls at a different camp did the same thing. We all just looked at each other then told him yes. Okay. This AU is way too long. Here's the final chapter of My Darling. For this chapter and this chapter only, page breaks signal a time skip.**

 **Disclaimer: You've read it twelve times already. I don't think I need to repeat myself.**

Chapter 13

Clove POV

We arrived at the station just in time to see Brutus and Gloss escorting Peeta towards his cell. Cephas walked out of the interrogation room followed shortly by Johanna. My brother noticed me and walked right over.

"I have some really great news," he told me with a smile.

"As do I," I replied.

"I have Peeta's land address," my brother and I said in sync.

"Wait, what?" I asked immediately.

"Johanna got him to cave. He told us everything. We just need to go pick Katniss up. I need to round up the team then we're heading out."

"We broke into his truck and found his land address," Foxface added.

"We didn't break in. We had keys," Madge corrected.

"Cloverfield," Cephas asked, crossing his arms in front of him. "How did you get the keys to Peeta's truck?"

I took the keys out of my pocket and threw them to my older brother. He caught them.

"I don't. You have them," I corrected.

He shook his head.

"Just get ready. You three are coming with us."

* * *

 _Hey kids, do you wanna do what I do?_  
 _I got sick, got kicked out of high school._  
 _I guess then, I kinda got arrested,_  
 _With a car and a chase and a drug test._

 _These days, they don't wanna be near that._  
 _'Cause if you're selling records they don't wanna hear that._  
 _Clean cut, we do it like Disney._  
 _Well adjusted, trusted, trust me._

 _Party anthems get them dancing._  
 _Well I'm the king of second chancin'._  
 _Airbrushed, shiny, notoriety._  
 _They disappear into the back to go and get high-ity._

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._

 _You don't sing, you got a young look so,_  
 _It's nothing autotune can't fix though._  
 _MTV don't play videos._  
 _And no guitars are allowed on the radio._

 _These days, I kinda just pretend so,_  
 _I guess I don't mind, it depends though._  
 _Get stuck to every innuendo._  
 _But it doesn't seem to matter in the end so,_

 _They say "where's the next hit, baby?"._  
 _God, how could I top 'Call Me Maybe'?_  
 _I'm delirious, she's bi-curious._  
 _Let's disappear into the back to go and get serious..._

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._

 _[Josh:] "Hallelujah" up for ransom._  
 _Cash value for #anthems._  
 _Sing it now!_

 _[Matt, Mike, Ian:] "Hallelujah" up for ransom._  
 _Cash value for #anthems. [x3]_  
 _[Josh:] Woa-ooh!_  
 _Ooooh, yeah yeah yeah! I sing "hallelujah"! Hallelujah! Yeah, yeah!_  
 _Hey, ho! Where did all the good go?_  
 _Hey, ho!_

 _Where'd the rock and roll go?_

 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._

 _Ohhh oooh, yeahh..._

I turned the music way down. We were on the road for nearly an hour following my brother, his team, and the ambulance. How far were we from Peeta's? This is ridiculous. I just wanted to be there so we could save Katniss and get our lives back on track. Suddenly, everyone started turning off onto a driveway that was well hidden. It led us to an older house that had a modern day twist to it. There was a child's swing set with an attached slide. Probably from when Peeta was young. Cephas and Finnick crept up to each side of the door before Cephas kicked the door open and everyone started filing in.

"Okay. Enobaria, Johanna, upstairs. Finnick, you and me will explore down here," Cephas instructed.

The girls took off upstairs and Finnick turned to go explore the main floor of the house. Cephas looked back at Madge, Foxface, and me.

"You three can look for a basement door. If you can find one, check out down there. If you find her, yell for us," Cephas instructed.

We didn't even have time to leave the foyer before we heard Johanna yell for everyone.

"Found her!" she screamed.

Cephas gave us a look before dashing up the stairs two at a time.

"Alert the ambulance," Finnick ordered as he came around the corner and started up the stairs.

"Annie! Cash!" I yell out the door. "They found her!"

Annie and Cashmere reacted almost immediately. They grabbed a gurney and started pulling it towards the house. I took off up the stairs followed by Foxy and Madge. We reached the door but Enobaria and Johanna stopped us.

"Sorry girls. You can see Kat later. Right now, we need to let Anne and Cash deal with this," Johanna said as she and Enobaria moved us so Annie and Cashmere could get into Kat's room.

I could hear much of the conversation but I heard the words dehydrated and underfed. Peeta's a fucking liar. He couldn't have treated her well if she was those two things. She had been-

"Cephas!" Enobaria called from a room down the hall. "Come see this. It might strike your interest."

Cephas walked out of Katniss' room and down the hall towards Enobaria's voice. I couldn't help but follow my brother. I knew Madge and Foxy weren't following us because I couldn't hear their footsteps. Cephas walked into the room and froze. He turned around.

"Clove!" he yelled.

"Here," I replied.

He jumped, not realizing I followed him. He stepped fully into the room allowing me to see what he saw. My breath caught in my throat. I was shocked. Not only was Peeta being an ass to Kat, he was keeping information on us. Us being myself, Foxy, and Madge. I approached the board and put my hand on it. Cephas walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me back and I couldn't help how hard I was breathing. Cephas placed a kiss in my hair and turned me so I wasn't looking at the board.

"Bari, get that board out of here and get it destroyed," Cephas instructed, his voice hard and stern.

Cephas picked me up off the ground and carried me out of the room. He carried me into the hall as Annie and Cashmere passed by with Katniss on the gurney. They needed to get her to the ambulance to deal with her on a better basis. Cephas set me down and walked me down the stairs with an arm around me.

"Clove? What's wrong?" Foxface asked from the top of the stairs.

I ignored them and Cephas did the same. My brother steered me away from all the vehicles and towards the swing set. I sat on one of the swings and Cephas sat on his heels in front of me.

"Clove, believe me. You're stronger than this. You're braver than this. Give it a week and we can pretend none of this happened. Clove, you can't let this break you. Katniss will be fine. You all are so strong. Give it time for the physical, emotional, and mental wounds to heal, and it will all be over. Peeta's in jail and you'll never have to see him again. As soon as I can get back to my office, I'll begin the paperwork to get a restraining order to keep Peeta away from all of you. You can do this Clove. Love you," he told me.

He stood up and kissed my forehead. He walked past Foxy and Madge as he walked towards his team. Foxy took a seat on the other swing and Madge crawled to the top of the slide.

"You okay?" Foxy asked.

"You didn't see what I saw. I'm not but I'm going to put on a brave face for Kat," I admitted.

Madge reached down and grabbed one of my hands. Foxy took my other hand.

"We will get through this. We're a team. We won't be defeated," Madge said.

"Give it a couple weeks. We've got this," Foxface added.

I stood up and pulled the girls behind me. We walked towards the ambulance. I couldn't help but notice my brother was on the phone and growing increasingly pissed.

"Are you fucking with me?" he yelled.

He hung up and looked at Finnick.

"Peeta committed suicide in his cell," Cephas informed Finnick.

That was when Katniss' heart rate monitor gave a steady beep.

She was dead.

 **So Katniss couldn't live without Peeta. How twisted is that? Well guys, that's the end of this. Feel free to yell at me because of the twist ending in reviews. Don't worry. I can live with the freak outs. After all, I wrote Over Protective and that ending couldn't have been more twisted. Well please review and favorite. Bye!**


End file.
